Family
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Kat's 'son' comes back to stay. These are they're adevntures together. Set sometime after Katastrophe. Rated T for langugaue and violence. *Currently being re-done*
1. Suprise

**Okai guys, I was reading over this story and I realized that I needed to change it. This was one of my older stories and I really needed to be edited. So here's the edited verion.**

* * *

Kat was sitting at her desk, looking for any updates of the SPD headquarters. She was distracted when the computer made a beep. She opened her email tab and noticed she had a message in her inbox.

"Hum. Well that's interesting." She said to herself. She never really received emails, mostly because she hardly used it. She had created it a number of years back. The only time she did was when it was from Damien.

Doggie Cruger had entered the lab while Kat was reading her message. Noticing how she had not acknowledged his presence, he decided to have a little fun. It wasn't every day you could sneak into Kat'slab without her knowledge. Cruger walked up beside her and whispered in her ear. "What's interesting?"

At the sudden noise Kat jumped. She quickly turned around to see her best friend standing behind her with a grin on his face.

"Doggie! Don't do that." Kat scolded.

"It's not everyday that someone can sneek up on you Kat. I couldn't resist. Anyway, what's interesting?"

"You wait. I'll get you back. But I got a message from Damien. Wanna see?" she asked as she motioned to the computer screen.

Cruger read the message over Kat's shoulder.

_Hey mom, _

_I miss you so much, you couldn't even begin to understand. Well I'm sending you a surprise. It should be there in a couple hours of when you get this. _

_Miss you bunches, _

_Damien._

"I wonder what he's sending." Doggie mused.

"Me too." Kat agreed. She couldn't wait to see what he was giving her.

Doggie smiled and left Kat. He had some planning to do and he needed some help. Nothing was going to ruin this day for Kat.

* * *

Cruger walked into the wreck room. He knew that they would be there, they always were. "Cadets. Follow me." The Rangers did as they were told.

"Yes Commander?" Jack asked when the door shut behind them.

"Is there an emergency?" Z questioned.

"No, there's no emergency. I just dropped by to tell you that Kat's son will be dropping by, but Kat doesn't know this, so keep it a secret. I need help with decorating and keeping Kat out of the Command Center until he arrives. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The Rangers agreed.

"Sir," Syd asked, "I didn't know Kat had a son."

The Rangers all nodded in agreement. Not once in theit years of being at SPD had they heard Kat talk about her son.

"Let me explain," Cruger said, " You see, when Kat and I first came to this planet, we were alone. We started our S.P.D base here. Damien, one of our youngest cadets, was living out on the street. Kat met him and she knew he had potential. Damien, you see, can control darkness. He was also a very skilled fighter and was very intelligent. Damien was at the academy for about a year, before when he got transferred. Birdy wanted him to join the Alphas. Durring the time he was here, he and Kat grew very close. He began to call her 'mom' and she called him 'son'. Damien would do anything to protect Kat."

"Wow." Bridge said, "So wait? He's not her son, but at the same time is?"

"Yes Bridge, drop it." Sky said. He really didn't feel like listening to Bridge ramble on.

"Okay Rangers, remember _NOBODY_ is to know." Commander growled.

"Yes sir." They said. They saluted their Commander before he left.

_Nothing's going to ruin this for Kat._ He thought.

He checked his watch. Only one hour until Damien came home for good.

* * *

Doggie and Kat were walking down to the Command Center. It was time. He had the Rangers finishing up the decorations.

"Doggie? Can I look yet?" She asked. He had her blindfolded.

"No not yet." He said. He led her into the command room and stopped.

He quickly scanned the room, making sure everything was in place. After noting that everything was he said "You can take it off now."

Kat took off the blindfold and looked around. "What the?" She was standing in the Command Center. B-Squad was standing around the pannel with grinds on each of their faces. There was a banner that said "Welcome Home!"

"Surprise Kat!" Everyone yelled. Kat stood there, dumbfounded. She looked to her long time best friend.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"For me coming home to see my wonderful mother." a boy, no older than Sky, said as she appeared from a shadowed corner of the room.

"Damien?!" the Felina exclaimed. She ran over to the boy and pulled him into abright hug.

"I missed you!" Kat said.

He looked different than he had when he left. Last time she had seen him, was over two years ago. He had changed so much. He was now Sky's height. He had a good build. His black hair hung down in his face, almost covering his eyes. His eyes were strange though. The irises were black.

"I missed you too mom." He smioed and hugged her back.

"I told you I have a surprise for you." He said, "And here it is." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Kat asked as she looked at it and gave Damien a questioning look. She unfolded the paper and read it. Her excitement was growing as she read the letter. When she was done, she smiled.

"You're staying!" She announced.

"For good." Cruger added, "He's going to be a part of B- Squad."

"I've already met the Rangers and everything." Damien smiled. He liked the Rangers. They seemed like a good group.

Kat smiled. "That's great! Let's go get you settled in then."

"Already done. I was thinking that I could hang around with you for the day. Cruger said that you have the rest of the day off. So, it's up to you. We can do whatever you want." Damien said.

Cruger smiled as Kat thanked him and she and Damien left to get caught up.


	2. Mine

It'd been a couple of weeks since Damien's return. There were no major attacks, some Krybot activity, but that was it.

The Rangers were in the wreck room. When Damien walked in he was surprised how they were acting. Jack and Bridge were sparring, Z was listening to music, Syd was painting her nails, and Sky was reading the S.P.D handbook.

"Back when I first started if we were acting like this, we would have had to scrub all the floors with toothbrushes. I see that Doggie's getting lenient." Damien said.

They all looked at him. "What do you mean?" Syd asked.

"When I first started here, we weren't allowed to do any of the stuff you are doing now, except maybe what Sky's doing. Shouldn't you be out training?" Damien asked.

"Um no? What for? It's a nice day, no monsters, and no Gruumm attacks." Jack said.

"Hey we should play lightball." Z said.

"Yea!" they all agreed.

Jack looked at Damien. "Hey you wanna join?" He asked.

"Sure." Damien said.

They all got their gloves on and Damien got the ball.

"Just to warn you, I haven't played this in forever." Damien said.

"It's okay, just do your best." Bridge said.

"Okay." He said with a devilish smile.

He threw the ball at Jack. Jack ducked. The ball bounced off of the wall and hit his leg and came back to Damien. Damien then threw it at the floor and it bounced off of the floor and hit both Sky and Syd. Yet again, the ball returned to Damien. He smiled again. He threw the ball at Bridge, it hit Bridge and rolled to Z. Z threw the ball and Damien caught it and threw it back at double the speed. It hit Z in the arm. The game was over within five minutes.

"Wow." Bridge said.

"I thought you said that you haven't played this in _forever_." Jack said.

"I haven't, but when I used to be unbeatable." Damien said.

"Thanks for the warning." Syd said.

Just then Kat walked in. "I see you've seen how well Damien is at lightball." Kat said.

"Oh yea." Jack said.

Kat laughed. "Commander Cruger wants to see all of you in the Command Center."

"Okay." They all said.

They followed Kat into the Command Center.

"What's up D.C?" Z asked.

"I just wanted to inform you," He began, "Even though it's been quiet around here recently, I don't want you to let your guards down."

Just then the lights began to flash.

"What is it Kat?" He asked.

"I don't know. I can't get a clear reading." Kat said.

"Okay Cadet Tate and Cadet Carson, check it out." Doggie ordered.

"Yes sir." They said. They saluted and left for their mission.

XxX

Bridge and Sky rode their bikes down to the area where the energy was coming from.

"Kat said that it was coming from here." Sky said.

"Who's Kat?" Said a voice.

They jumped. "None of your business. Show yourself." Sky snapped.

"Oh but it is, you see." Said an alien as he walked out of the shadows.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kat?" Bridge asked.  
"My name is not important, and I don't believe that it's any of your business what I want with Dr. Manx, but I'm sure you'll know that soon enough." The man said.

Then he disappeared.

"That was weird." Bridge said.

"Yea, let's get back to base, fast." Sky said.

Unknowingly to them, they were followed by the strange alien.

XxX

"Commander!" Yelled Sky as he rushed into the Command Center.

"What is it Sky?" Doggie asked.

Sky looked around as he caught his breath. Kat was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Kat?" He asked.  
"I don't know why?" Doggie asked.

Sky was still trying to catch his breath when Damien walked up to him.

"Why do you need to know were mom's at?" He asked seriously.

Bridge stepped up.

"The alien we encountered said he wanted her." Bridge said.

"What?" Damien yelled.

Just then the light on Doggie's control panel began to blink, indicating that there was trouble in Kat's lab.  
Damien was the first out of the door, with Cruger close behind. When they reached the lab, Damien stopped.

"Damien? Why did you-" Cruger asked but cut off when he looked in the lab.

"Icthior!" Doggie yelled.

He had a hold of Kat and was holding a sword to her throat.

"Doggie. Nice to see you again." Icthior said.

"Let her go." Doggie said.

"Or else what? You won't attack while I've got a hostage." Icthior said, "Or maybe I should just finish her off."

He started to press the blade to Kat's throat.

"No!" Damien said.

"Oh and what do we have here?" Icthior asked as he looked at Damien.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. You'll die a slow and painful death." Damien growled.

"Ohhhh I'm so scared. I'm shaking. What can you do to stop me? Hum?" Icthior asked.

"I'll show you if you let her go." Damien said.

"My fight isn't with you, so nope. She's coming with me. If you ever want to see her again Doggie, you'll meet me at the park. Alone. Or she dies." He chuckled.

"Why can't we just settle this now?" Doggie asked.

"Because when I beat you, she's going to be _MINE_." He said as he and Kat disappeared.

"No! Mom!" Damien yelled as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Damien. You don't have to worry, I'm going to get her back." Doggie said as he put a hand on Damien's shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. He won't even know that I'm there." Damien said, "And there's nothing you can do to change my mind, because if you would happen to lose to him, and I lose my mother, you'll be the sorry one Cruger."

"Alright, but if he sees you, it could cost Kat her life." Doggie said.

"_I'M _not going to lose her." Damien snapped.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Cruger asked.

Damien threw his hands up in the air, "And we have a winner!" he said.

"Look, I know you're upset." Cruger said.

"Whatever, let's go Cruger." Damien said.

"Alright." Cruger said.

Damien dissolved into Cruger's shadow.

"Woah! Wait a minute! Where'd he learn to do that?" Bridge asked.

"We'll explain later." Cruger said before he left to rescue Kat.

* * *

**M'Kay so what do you guys think so far? Am I doing good? I hope so. xD**


	3. Rescued

"Icthior!" Doggie called out.

He was at the park. He was ready to fight to the death for Kat, but he knew something that Icthior didn't. He had Damien with him. He was his 'shadow'.

"Doggie!" Icthior exclaimed, "You listened!"

"I have come for Kat." Doggie said.

"Yea, yea. She's not here. We have to go get her." Icthior gave him a devilish smile, "Let's go. Follow me."

They walked to an abandoned building.

"She's in there." He said as he pointed at the building.

Doggie ran into the building. Icthior was right, Kat was inside. She was back in the hallway in the last room.

"Kat!" He yelled. Damien appeared.

"Mom!" Damien yelled as he ran over to untie his mother.

"It's a trap!" she said as soon as Damien removed the tape over her mouth.

There was a loud *bang* sound. Doggie looked out into the hallway to see that it was coming down.

"Hurry up!" Doggie growled as he morphed.

"S.P.D Emergency!" he yelled.

He turned into Shadow Ranger, and Kat was untied.

"Let's go." He said.

They ran out into the hallway. There was debris falling from the ceiling.

"Careful." Damien said.

They got to the steps, and Damien was pushed.

"Woah!" he said as he hit the ground. "What the- Mom!" he yelled.

Kat pushed him out of the way because a big beam had fallen, it landed on her. Damien pulled the beam off of her with supernatural strength.

"Mom. Mom. Come on! Get up!" He said. Kat was unresponsive.

"Get out now!" Cruger growled. He picked up Kat and threw Damien out of the door.

When they got out, the building collapsed for good. Icthior appeared in front of them.

"That's not fair Doggie, you've brought a friend. I said come alone." Icthior said.

"You're going to pay for this." Damien said. He stood up and lifted his hand.

Icthior began to struggle for air.

"I told you that you were going to die a slow and painful death." Damien growled.

He flicked his hand to the left, and Icthior was thrown left. Damien continued to do this for about five minutes before he dropped him and walked toward him.

"How can-"he was cut off by Damien

"How can I do this? It's simple, I control the darkness, and there's darkness inside the body," Damien explained, "Just as well as there's darkness in the mind!" He yelled.

Damien's eyes grew black. He lifted his hands towards Icthior's head. He had entered his mind.

XxX

Icthior was standing on a field, but it suddenly caught on fire. "Ocean Saber!" he cried. But his sword never appeared.

"This is my world, and in here I am in control!" Damien yelled as he appeared out of nowhere.

He kicked Icthior in the head.

"Now any last words before you die?" Damien asked.

"Yea, what would Kat do if you killed me? Hum? She hates killing." Icthior said.

Damien thought about it.

"Yea, you're right," Damien said, Icthior let out a sigh of relief, "But you're still going down."

Damien's hands grew a black mist around them. He punched Icthior in the stomach. Icthior cried out in pain.

"Nighty night." Damien said.

Icthior fell to the ground, unconscious.

XxX

The battle in Icthior's mind took less than a minute. Icthior fell over.

"What did you do to him?" Cruger asked.

"Nothing Cruger. I knocked him out." Damien snapped, "Contain him so we can get mom some help."

Cruger did as he was told.

"Containment!" Cruger yelled. Icthior was contained and they took Kat to the infirmary.

XxX

"Is she going to be okay Felix?" Cruger asked.

"Yes. Whatever she got hit with just knocked her out." Felix said.

He left the room.

Damien was sitting in the chair next to his mother.

"Damien-"Cruger was cut short of his sentence.

"No, you listen here Cruger. I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry' or any other of your petty bullshit. It's _YOUR_ fault Mom's like this. In fact, if it wasn't that she cared for you, I think I would have killed you. But _I'M_ not going to hurt her. I'm warning you now Cruger, if anything happens to my mother because of your stupidity, you'll regret it." Damien said.

Cruger stood there in shock. _He thinks I'M responsible for this?_

"Now wait a minute! It's not MY fault!" Cruger snapped.

"Oh really? You don't see _MY_ archenemy talking her do you? No. Don't think so. _YOU'RE _putting her in danger. I know she won't leave here, so while she's here, I'm going to protect her. From _EVERYONE_ if I have to." He said.

"Uh" they turned to see that Kat was coming around.

"Mom!" Damien exclaimed

"Stop yelling." Kat said. She had a headache, a big headache.

"Sorry." Damien said softly.

"How are you feeling Kat?" Cruger asked.

Damien gave him a glare.

"Okay. What time is it?" She asked.

"It's like two o'clock. Why?" Cruger said.

"Oh my Gawd!" Kat exclaimed as she jumped up out of the bed, "I've forgot to meet Bridge in the lab!" She said.

Cruger couldn't help but laugh.

"Kat, calm down. Do you remember anything?" Cruger asked.

"I was kidnapped, you two saved me, then waking up in here. What happened to Icthior?" Kat asked.

"I took care of him." Damien said in a low voice.

"Oh. Well I've gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Kat said as she ran down to the lab.

Damien gave Cruger one last glare before leaving.

_Well that's just great. Damien won't let me get close to Kat. Even when I need to tell her something that I've been wanting to tell her for a while now. I'll find a way to tell her, that I love her._ Cruger thought.

* * *

**M'kay soo there's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews would be nice. xD**

**OH and I forgot to mention, Cruger's wife's dead. (:**

**Mwahahah :)**


	4. Swallwoing Pride

It'd been about two weeks since the incident with Icthior. Doggie had kept his distance and only talked to Kat when it was necessary.

_Today, I'm going to tell Kat my feelings._ Doggie thought.

_When am I going to ask her?_ He thought. He couldn't ask her when Damien was around. After what happened between them, every time they were in the same room, you could feel the tension.

XxX

"Hey mom," Damien said, "Do you need help?"

Kat was sitting at her computer. She was a little annoyed with Boom, because he almost blew up her lab, but that was it.

"No Damien, I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

She was also annoyed with the way Cruger had been acting lately.

_When I walk into the room, he doesn't say 'hi' or even know when I'm there. I mean really? What happened? He doesn't talk to me unless it's necessary. I wonder what's wrong with him. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way that I do about him, but he couldn't know that I love him. I haven't even told Damien that._ Kat though.

Just then the doors to her lab opened. Cruger walked in.

"Kat?" He began, but when he seen Damien he stopped.

"Yes Commander?" she asked coldly.

"Um. I need you to come and check something in the Command Center." He said

She got up but Damien stepped in front of her.

"What's wrong Cruger?" Damien asked.

"I don't know, there's something wrong with one of the screens."

"I don't believe you." Damien said.

"Stop it Damien." Kat said.

"No. There's something wrong here." Damien said.

"Ahaha. Smart boy." Cruger said.

He transformed into a chameleon.

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"My name's Kermi." He said.

"What do you want?" Damien asked.

"Her." Kermi said as he pointed to Kat.

"No way. Where's Cruger?" Damien asked.

"He's a little, tied up at the moment." He said.

"Tell me where he is." Kat growled.

"Nope." Kermi said. He jumped at Kat but Damien put up a shield.

"You're not getting to her." Damien said.

"Ahaha stupid little boy." Kermi said. He turned invisible, "Let's see if you can see me now." He said.

"Actually yes I can." Damien said. He formed a bubble around Kermi.

"No fair!" Kermi yelled.

"I really don't give a damn. Confinement!" Damien yelled. Kermi was put into a card.

"We need to find Doggie!" Kat yelled.

"Okay. Get the rangers."  
XxX

Jack's morpher beeped.

"Yea." He asked

"Jack, I need you guys to meet me in my lab." Kat said.

"We're on our way." Jack said.

The Rangers got up and ran to Kat's lab.

XxX

"What's wrong Kat?" Z asked.

"Commander Cruger's been kidnapped." Kat said.

"What?" Bridge exclaimed.

"By who?" Syd asked.

"His name's Kermi." Damien said. "And I know where he is." Damien said.

"Alright team let's go!" Jack yelled.

"I'm coming too." Kat said.

"No you're not." Damien said.

"Yes I am." Kat said.

"Let her come." Sky said.

"Fine." Damien said.

XxX

They arrived at an abandoned warehouse.

"Where's he at?" Jack asked Damien.

"He's under it." Bridge said.

"Let's go." Kat said as she jumped out of the jeep.

"Kat!" Z said.

They followed her.

"Be careful." Damien said.

"I'll be fine." Kat said.

"One. Two. Three!" Sky yelled as they ran into the building.

There was no movement in the building.

"There's a door, it's over there." Bridge said.

They started to run over to the door, but they were stopped by Krybots.

"Now what?" Syd asked.

"Jack, you come with me, everyone else, stay here and fight." Kat said.

"No way!" Damien said.

Kat gave him a glare

"Damien, listen to me. You are to stay here and help the Rangers, do you understand." Kat growled.

"Yes." Damien said.

"Don't worry," Jack said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'll bring her back. Are you ready guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"S.P.D Emergency!" the Rangers exclaimed.

"S.P.D Pink"

"S.P.D Yellow"

S.P.D Green"

"S.P.D Blue"

"S.P.D Red"

"Let's go Kat." Jack said.

He and Kat ran over towards the door.

_Be careful Mom._ Damien thought.

XxX

Jack went down first.

When they reached the bottom, there was a single light. It was shining over Commander Cruger's motionless body.

"Doggie!" Kat yelled.

She and Jack ran over to him and Kat untied him. He started to come around.

"Kat?" Doggie asked.

"I'm here." Kat said.

Once they untied him, Cruger was almost fully awake.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Are you?" He asked Kat.  
"I'm fine." She said.

"Okay, we've got to get out of here." Cruger said.

"Oh no you don't." Came a voice.

Broodwing flew down. "You're not going anywhere, this place is going to blow in a minute."

Cruger morphed and jumped a Broodwing.

"Go!" Shadow Ranger yelled.

"But what about you?" Kat asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm right behind you, go!" Cruger yelled.

Jack and Kat started running up the stairs. When they reached the top, they yelled to the other Rangers.

"Everyone out!" Jack yelled.

The Rangers ran out.

"Where's Doggie?" Kat asked.

"He was right behind us." Jack said.

"I'm going back!" Kat said.

She started running towards the building but was stopped by Damien.

"No! You'll die!" He said.

"Damien let me go!" Kat yelled.

"No. I'm sorry mom, but I'm not going to lose you." He said.

Just then, the building blew.

"NO!" Kat screamed.

She fell to her knees and cried.

_I've lost him. I can't believe I lost him._ Kat thought.

Z and Syd walked over to her. They both hugged her.

"Wait what's that?" Bridge asked.

There was somebody walking out of the rubble.

"Commander!" Jack yelled.

Kat's head snapped up. She stood up and ran to him.

"Doggie! You're alright!" Kat said.

"Well of course I am. I wouldn't leave you Kat. You should know that by now." Cruger said.

The Rangers ran over and hugged the Commander.

XxX

Damien walked into the Command Center.

"Cruger," Damien asked, "Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Doggie said.

"It's about mom," He begun, " I noticed how she acted today. She really cares about you. And I think it's for the best, if you tell her how you really feel. I know you love her and she loves you. So I guess what I'm saying is that, I'll swallow my pride, and give you a chance. But if you hurt her even once, I'll kill you. Got it?"

"Yea I got it." Cruger said.

With that Damien left the Command Center.

There was a note on Kat's desk. She picked it up and read:

_Dear Kat, _

_Meet me on the balcony tonight about 10 o'clock. I have something I want to tell you._

_Love,_

_Doggie_

Kat smiled. It was eight o'clock right now.

She couldn't wait.

XxX

Kat walked to the balcony. She looked up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Cruger asked.

"Yea it is Doggie."

"Kat, I wanted to tell you something. I've been too afraid to tell you." Cruger said.

"Tell me what?" Kat asked.

"I wanted to tell you, that I love you." Cruger said.

"I love you too Doggie!" Kat exclaimed.

She hugged him and he hugged her back.

Damien smiled as he watched what was going on.

_As long as you're happy, I'm happy Mom._ Damien though.

He decided to leave them alone.

* * *

**Okay so there we go! They've admitted their love, but what other obstacles are coming? Gruumm's still there. **

**So we'll have to wait and see. **


	5. Secrets

**Okay so it's taken me forever to get an idea but now I got one. The next few chapters are about Z, Kat, and Syd friendship type thing. Haha. I hope you like it. So I'm gonna get on with the story. **

Kat had woke up in Cruger's arms. Last night had been the best night of her life. Cruger had admitted that the loved her. After they watched the stars for an hour he led Kat back to her room. She wanted to talk to him more, so she invited him in. Cruger sat with his back to her headboard of her bed. She laid on his shoulder. They fell asleep about twenty minutes afterwards.

It was six o'clock. They both had to get ready. She looked up and he was fast asleep. "Doggie." Kat said.

"Hum?" he groaned.

"You should get up. It's six." Kat said as she started to move away.

He pulled her closer to him, "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kat smiled and kissed him, "now get up."

Cruger put a pillow over his head, "I don't wanna."

"Too bad, we haven't told the Rangers yet, and if we don't, they'll get the wrong idea. So get your lazy ass out of bed or else." Kat said.

"Or else what?" Cruger asked as he picked the pillow off of his head.

"Well for one thing, I wont talk to you for a week, and for a second thing, I'll lock you out of everything." Kat said. She gave him a smile, but she meant it.

"Fine. I'm up." Cruger said.

Kat laughed and got ready for work. She couldn't wait to tell the Rangers about her and Doggie.

XxX

The Rangers got up about seven and went through their daily rutienes.

They were sitting in the wreck room at about five.

"Did you guys notice how happy Kat was?" Bridge asked.

"Yea, but Kat's always happy." Sky said.

"But Cruger was happy too or at least I think he was happy. Is it even possible for him to be happy? I mean he's never happy or I've never seen him happy-" Bridge was interupeted by Z.

"But that doesn't matter. We need to find out what's going on here."

Syd looked at Z and a smile formed across her face, "Z. tonight you and me are going to find out what's up, girl style."

Z laughed.

"Wait? Why only you two?" Jack asked.

"Because, Jack. Kat only trusts some people AND we're girls after all. We'll get it out of her and tell you guys. If you want you could talk to Damien." Z said.

"Good idea. We'll talk to Damien and you two talk to Kat." Jack said.

Sky looked up from his book, "um I'm not doing this. It's their lives and if they wanna tell us, they'll tell us. I segest you do the same."

"You're not fun. So you don't have to be involved." Syd said.

"Okay. We'll get to the bottom of this." Z said.

XxX

Kat was in her lab as usual. She was working on something on her computer when Z and Syd came in.

"Is there something wrong?" Kat asked. Syd walked over to Kat, Z stayed at the door.

"Why were you so happy today?" Syd asked.

"I'm happy everyday." Kat said as she turned around to her computer.

"Well then, why were you REALLY happy today?" Syd pressed.

"Like I said, I'm always happy." Kat said as she smiled at Syd.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Syd said as she walked over to Z.

"My turn." Z said as she walked towards Kat.

"Yes Z?" Kat asked.

"Cruger was pretty happy today. It's not like him to be happy and you were abnormally happy today. There's a conection. So spill Kat, what's up?" Z said.

"I told you nothing." Kat said.

Z smiled, "I know something's up. I can see it in your face. When I mentioned Cruger your face got all red."

Kat blushed even deeper.

"Ah ha! So there is something going on. Come on Kat, tell us." Z said.

"Fine. We were going to wait to tell you, but only you and the others can know. I don't want it going around the base just yet." Kat said. The girls nodded. "the truth is, Commander Cruger and I well we. I don't know how you'd put it, but we've told each other our feelings."

Syd squealed with joy and Z smiled.

"Congrad's Kat!" Syd said.

She walked around the desk and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." Z said.

"Just remember, just between us and the other Rangers. That's it." Kat said.

Z and Syd nodded they started walking out, but then Syd turned around.

"Wait? Does Damien know?" Syd asked.

"Yea, I heard him last night. He was watching us." Kat said.

"Oh. Haha. Okay." Syd said.

Her and Z walked out.

XXX

"Guys! Guess what!" Syd said.

"Did you find out?" Bridge asked.

"Yea, but we cant say here. Kat doesn't want everybody finding out yet." Syd said.

"Follow us." Z said.

They were led to the girls' room. Once they were inside, they locked the door.

"Okay, well Kat and Cruger finally told each other how they feel!" Syd said.

"Really? I mean I understand that Kat loved Cruger, but I didn't know he loved her back. I didn't even know that he could love somebody. He's always-"

"BRIDGE!" they all yelled.

Bridge became quiet.

"okay anyway, Kat said NOBODY is to know. Got it?" Z said.

They all agreed and went to bed, but Syd couldn't sleep. She was sitting up.

"Syd? Why are you still up? It's like midnight." Z said tiredly.

"Secret?" Syd asked.

"Totally." Z said. Syd knew that Z could keep a secret.

"Okay, well I've got a date tomorrow. His name's Adam. He seems really nice. I guess I'm just nervous." Syd said.

"I didn't know you even met the guy." Z said.

"Well I wanted to keep it a secret. He seems really nice, and well I met him a couple of weeks ago. He goes to the academy." Syd said.

"Well, I've never heard of him. What squad is he in?" Z asked, she wanted to know more about this guy.

"He's in H Squad." Syd said.

"Okay, well I'd get some sleep if I were you." Z said as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

_Z's right. I should get some sleep. I don't want to look tired for my date tomorrow._ Syd though.

She rolled over and fell asleep.


	6. Useless

When Syd got out of the bathroom Z was standing there.

"You look nice Syd." Z said.

"Thanks Z. I can't wait. I'm so excited." Syd said.

"I bet you are." Z said before leaving.

When Syd was finished, she left for her date with Adam.

XxX

Kat looked at her clock. It was two in the morning, and she couldn't sleep.

_I'll go work on one of the Rangers' blasters._ Kat though. She got up and got dressed. When she was done, she headed towards her lab.

When she reached her lab, she saw a figure in a dress sitting in front of her lab.

"Syd?" Kat asked.

Syd lifted her head up. She had a tear stained face and her mascara was smeared.

"Oh Gawd Syd, What happened?" Kat asked.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you." Syd asked quietly.

"Yea," Kat said. She punched in the code to her lab and the doors opened, "What's wrong?"

"I had a date tonight," Syd began. "Everything was going good until he tried to kiss me. I didn't want him to and I told him that. When I pushed him away, he grabbed me and smacked me. He said I was 'his'." Syd was crying by the end of her story.

"Gawd Syd that's terrible. What's his name?" Kat asked.

"Adam. Adam Stevenson. He's in H squad. But Kat, promise me you won't say anything! Please!" Syd became hysterical.

"Don't worry Syd! I won't. You can trust me. But if he hurts you again, I want you to tell me. Okay?" Kat said.

Syd nodded. Kat pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." Kat said in a motherly voice.

The doors to the lab opened.

Adam walked in.

"Hey honey are you okay?" Adam asked.

"She's just fine." Kat snapped.

"Wait? Did you tell her?" He asked, "What did she tell you? Because I didn't touch her. She imagined the whole thing."

"She didn't tell me anything. And I never said that you hit her. Did you?" Kat asked.

Adam began to laugh as he walked closer to them. Kat pushed Syd behind her and stood her ground.

"I didn't even do anything. Come on Syd let's go." He said.

Syd didn't move.

"NOW!" he yelled. Syd flinched and started walking towards him but was stopped by Kat.

"Oh no. She's not going anywhere. Now get back to your quarters Cadet." Kat ordered.

"You're not my Commander." He said. He stepped closer.

"If you don't leave, I'm going to have you thrown out of the academy." Kat said.

"Oh no, you won't dare do it after I'm done with you." He said.

He jumped at Kat, but she dodged. When she turned around he was already jumping at her again. He landed on her.

"Get off of me now!" Kat growled.

"Nah." He said. He picked Kat up by her throat.

Kat's lungs felt like they were on fire. She couldn't breathe. He had her backed up against the wall.

"Haha. I told you that you wouldn't say a word." He said. He brought Kat lower to his face, "Now, are you going to say anything about what happened here?"

Kat couldn't answer, she was close to passing out when suddenly she fell to the ground. She sucked in a deep breath. She turned to see Syd in her Ranger form with a blaster pointed at Adam.

"Leave her alone." Syd said.

"You won't hurt me Syd." Adam said as he got back up.

Kat struggled to stand up. She was dizzy and her head hurt. She was still breathing deep.

"Get out of here now!" Syd ordered.

"Haha. Syd, you won't hurt me. I've told you already, I know that you love me." Adam said.

"Apparently she doesn't. Now get out of my lab. I'll be talking to the Commander about this." Kat said.

Adam looked at her. "You'll regret taking my Syd away from me." He said.

He threw something at Kat and walked out. The object barely missed Kat's head. Syd de-morphed and ran to Kat.

"Kat! Are you okay?" Syd asked.

Kat nodded.

"You're lying to me. Hang on I'm going to get Cruger." Syd said as she pulled out her morpher.

"Syd to Commander." Syd said.

The Commander's voice was quiet and grumpy, apparently he was still in bed "What's the emergency?"

"I think Kat's hurt." She said.

"Where are you?" Doggie answered. Hearing those words had woke him up fast.

"In her lab. I'll explain more when you get here." Syd said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Cruger said.

He was true to his word, he was there in a minute or less.

When he got there, Syd was sitting by Kat who was leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"What happened." Cruger asked.

"Syd-" Kat tried to say but it was cut off by a fit of coughing.

"I had a date," Syd began, "and he hit me. I came to talk to Kat, and he came back. He wanted me and Kat wouldn't let him have me. He knocked her into the wall and picked her up by her throat. He held her there for about a minute until I morphed and shot him. Then he told her that she'd regret it. Then he ran out, but by that time Kat still couldn't breathe so I called you."

"Kat let's get you to the infirmary." Cruger said as he walked towards Kat.

She shook her head telling him 'no', but when she tried to speak she just coughed.

"Yes. Come on Cadet." Cruger said as he picked Kat up and headed for the infirmary.

XxX

Syd was in the waiting room with Cruger.

Dr. Felix came out and Cruger looked at him.

"What's wrong with her?" Cruger asked.

Felix looked at Cruger, "Nothing's wrong. Whoever choked her was strong, because he bruised her larynx, so she won't be able to talk for a day or so. But," Felix let out a sigh, "She should take it EASY."

Cruger almost exploded with laughter, "Kat? Take it easy? You're crazy, especially if the only thing wrong with her is that she can talk."

"I know." Felix said.

"What's she doing now?" Syd asked.

"She's getting dressed." Felix said.

"Oh. Okay." Syd said.

They waited about five minutes before Kat showed up. She looked irritated.

"Kat, Felix said you should take it easy." Cruger said.

Kat gave him a death glare, "and I knew that was the reaction I was going to get. And I think he knew it too." Cruger laughed.

Kat couldn't help but smile, when she seen Syd she walked over and sat by her.

"I'm so sorry Kat." Syd said.

Kat tried to speak, but nothing came out.

_Oh Damnit._ Kat thought when she realized she couldn't make a sound.

Kat got up and picked up a white board and marker Dr. Felix had left her.

She wrote on the board and showed it to Syd.

Syd's eyes began to fill with tears, "yes it is my fault Kat! If I wouldn't have been so useless and didn't go to you for help this wouldn't have happened!" Syd yelled.

Kat gave Syd and irritated look and wrote on her board again,

'Syd, listen to me. It's not being useless, it's called needing help. I'm always here to help you no matter what happens. You know what, I'm fine, he didn't hurt me. Now get over it ;) '

Syd laughed. That was Kat alright.

Kat put the board down and hugged Syd.

XxX

Adam was kicked out of the academy the same day for hurting Kat. Syd was still worried about what Adam said to Kat.

Damien and Cruger on the other hand weren't nice to him. Damien had to be removed from the meeting and Cruger was, as Z put it 'majorly pissed', but didn't do anything irrational.


	7. Return

It had been a couple days since Cruger discharged Adam. Things were back to normal. Kat and Cruger were in the Command Center. The base knew about their relationship, but nobody but the Rangers dared to say anything.

Kat was typing on a computer and Doggie was sitting in his seat. He was staring at Kat.

_Gawd she's so beautiful. I love her so much._ He though.

Kat caught him staring at her.

"Is there something interesting about me?" Kat asked.

"Hum?" Cruger asked quickly.

"Is there something interesting about me? You've been staring at me for the past thirty minutes." Kat said with a smile.

Cruger got up out of his chair and walked over to Kat. There was nobody else in the room.

He walked behind Kat and hugged her from behind.

"You're beautiful you know what." Cruger said as he kissed her neck.

Kat turned around, "I – know- you- tell- me- all- the- time." Kat said in between kisses.

Cruger smiled, "Well that's because it's true." He said.

He pulled her into another kiss but she stopped him, "We're at work, we can't right now. If Birdie finds out he'll have us fired." Kat said.

"Fine." Cruger said as he walked back to his chair and flopped down.

"Quit acting like a baby, or I'll reconsider having dinner with you tonight." Kat said.

Cruger's head snapped back around, "Oh really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." Kat said back.

"Fine then." Cruger said.

Kat turned around and went back to work.

_I swear he can be such a child sometimes. But I love him._ Kat though.

Kat heard the Rangers arguing down the hallway, thanks to her special abilities. She looked at Cruger, who had heard it too.

"Oh great. It's your turn." Kat said.

They had been taking turns solving the Rangers quarrels. Kat had stopped Sky from beating Jack up last night.

"I know." Cruger said as he composed himself.

Just then the Rangers walked in.

"No you're wrong!"

"No I'm not."

"Quit lying!"

"I'm not!"

They were all fighting, but Bridge who never did.

"What is the meaning of this? We could hear you coming down the hallway!" Cruger yelled.

The Rangers instantly stopped fighting.

"Well, I'm waiting." Cruger growled.

He really wasn't in the mood.

The Rangers all started to speak at once.

"Okay! Everybody shut up!" Damien yelled as he walked in, "I mean really? What are you a bunch of three year olds? You're power rangers! Stop acting like children. I can hear you from outside!"

They all looked at Damien shocked.

"Well, that about sums it up. Rangers, go to training." Cruger ordered.

The Rangers saluted their Commander and walked out of the Command Center.

"What's wrong Damien?" Kat asked.

"Nothing mom. I just have a headache." Damien said.

Kat looked at her son there was something wrong with him.

"You're lying to me. I can always tell. What's wrong?" Kat persisted.

"Nothing, it's just I'm waiting on Rowan to get here." Damien said.

"Who's Rowan?" Cruger asked.

"She's my pet," Damien said, "I had her stay at the station when I came. I didn't know how you would react with me being here, and I thought I didn't need her."

"Wait? How is your pet going to help protect Kat?" Cruger asked.

"I'll show you when she gets here. In fact, she should be here any minute." Damien said, "Let's go meet her."

XxX

Kat, Damien, and Doggie were waiting for Rowan.

_Hum, I wonder what she's going to look like. I mean it's going to take A LOT to protect Kat._ Cruger though.

A ship pulled into the bay and the door opened.

A pure black wolf walked out. She wasn't that tall, or looked that vicious.

_That's Rowan? How in the hell is she supposed to protect Kat?_ Cruger though.

"Rowan!" Damien yelled.

The wolf ran over to Damien and jumped on him. She licked his face.

"Rowan! Stop it!" Damien laughed.

Rowan jumped off of Damien.

"Um not to be rude or anything, but how is _SHE _going to help protect Kat?" Cruger asked.

Damien laughed. "You haven't even seen what she can do." Damien looked at Rowan, "show them."

Rowan backed up a few feet and suddenly she was surrounded by shadows. They disappeared just as fast as they appeared, but they weren't looking at the same Rowan. She had changed. Her fur was still black but she had white stripes on her paws. She was also about six feet tall now, and had fangs that were at least half an inch long.

"Oh wow." Kat said. She walked over to Rowan.

Rowan licked her face and Kat laughed.

"Mom, Rowan's going to be your new protector. She's not to leave your side," Damien looked at Rowan, "Understand?"

Rowan nodded.

"But she can't talk? How is she going to tell us if something's wrong?" Cruger asked.

"I have a mental connection with her. She talks to me through telepathy." Damien said.

"Oh that works too." Cruger said.

XxX

Kat was working in her lab. It was about midnight.

Kat looked down to see Rowan asleep right beside her.

Kat heard a knocking at the doors, but it was faint. Rowan's ear twitched but she didn't wake up.

Kat quietly got up and walked to the door. It opened quietly, but nobody was there. Kat stepped out and was grabbed from the side.

Somebody had a hand over her mouth, so she couldn't talk.

"Shh. Stop moving." A voice quietly said.

Kat stopped struggling for a minute. _Adam! Damnit!_ Kat though.

Kat tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't.

"I told you to stop moving!" He said as he threw her into the wall.

Kat's head hit the wall hard. Her vision was fuzzy. Then she felt pain in her side.

Adam was kicking her in her side.

Kat felt like she was going to be sick. She was slowly losing consciousness.

"Oh no." Adam said, "I don't want you to pass out on me before I make you pay."

Adam hit Kat across the face. Kat spit out blood.

XxX

Rowan heard a loud 'Bang'. She looked up to see Kat wasn't there.

She jumped up and ran out of the lab.

When she got there, a man was hitting Kat across the face.

Rowan instantly transformed and rammed the guy, Kat fell to the ground.

Adam looked up and when he seen Rowan he instantly began to run away. But Rowan was too quick. She jumped on him, and he hit his head and was knocked out.

_Damien, Damien Kat's hurt! She was attacked by some guy. I'm taking her to the infirmary._ Rowan said mentally to Damien.

_I'll meet you there._ Damien called back.

Rowan didn't waste any time, she ran back over to Kat and picked her up by her shirt. She ran to the infirmary.

When she got there, Dr. Felix was getting ready to leave.

Rowan ran to him and whined.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. He backed into the corner.

Rowan rolled her eyes and put Kat on a bed and transformed back into her original form.

Cruger came running in. "What's wrong?"

Felix pointed to Rowan.

"Felix, it's okay. Rowan's here to protect-"But he cut off when he seen Kat.

"Kat!"

Damien came running in. "Rowan! Where is?" Damien asked.

"Wait? Where's who?" Cruger asked.

"Some man was beating mom." Damien growled.

"What!" Cruger yelled.

"Rowan take me to him now!" Damien growled.

"Wait!" Cruger yelled at Damien. He looked at Felix, "Fix Kat up."

Damien gave Cruger a cold look.

"I'm going to kill that asshole. No matter what you say or do." Damien growled at Cruger.

They started running down the hall.

"I know, I'm going to help you."

When they got to the spot, nobody was there.

"Rowan are you sure that this is the place?" Damien asked.

_Yes Damien, I'm sure._ Rowan thought.

"Damn, he's gone!" Cruger yelled.

Damien hit his fists on the wall. He was going to get this asshole. He was going to make him pay for everything he had done.

* * *

**M'kay so this chapter's done.**

**Clifhanger. Mwhaah :D**


	8. Revenge

Cruger and Damien were back in the infirmary when Dr. Felix walked out.

"How is she Felix?" Cruger asked.

"She's resting now." He took a deep breath, "But she has a couple broken ribs and some head trauma. She should be fine, but for right now, she needs rest. She won't be able to move, it'll hurt too bad."

Damien looked at Felix, "but she'll be okay right?"

"Yes. If she takes it easy." Felix said.

"Define easy." Cruger asked.

"By easy I mean that she can't be picking up heavy objects or fighting."

_Damn. Kat's not going to like this._ Cruger though.

Damien got up and left the room. Cruger left to follow him.

"Damien?" Cruger yelled at Damien. He was walking fast down the hallway. Cruger had to jog to catch up.

"Damien? Where are you going?" Cruger asked.

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and make him pay for everything he's done." Damien growled.

_Rowan. I need you. I'm in the wreck room._ Damien called out.

_On my way._

"Now Damien," Cruger said as he grabbed Damien's shoulder.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Damien yelled, "You have no right! You're not my dad, you never will be. I don't trust you, in fact to be honest I hate you. It's probably _YOUR_ fault my mother's in there. I don't want to hear anything you have to say because I don't care!" Damien yelled.

Cruger stood there dumbstruck.

"What? You think it's _MY_ fault?" Cruger yelled.

He had put up with a lot from Damien, but he wasn't going to put up with him blaming him for what happened to Kat.

Before Cruger could say anything the Ranger's and Rowan came in.

"Um what's with all the yelling?" Jack asked.

"It's nothing." Damien snapped.

"What happened? Why's everyone so hostile?" Syd asked.

"Kat was attacked." Cruger said.

Everyone froze.

_Oh my Gawd please don't let it be Adam that did that._ Syd thought.

"Who- who did it?" Syd stuttered.

"From what Rowan told me he looked like, it's the guy that we discharged. And I'm going to kill him." Damien said.

"No. wait until Kat wakes up. We won't know for sure and if you attack an innocent bystander you'll be arrested." Cruger said.

Damien tightened his fists.

_Cruger's right Damien. If he isn't the one who attacked Kat you'd be attacking an innocent person._

_He's not innocent Rowan. He attacked mom before._

_Yes, BUT he did get discharged for it. I know that doesn't sound like much of a punishment, but it was something. _

_I know. I want you to go back with mom. Tell me when she wakes up, Alright? _

_Okay Damien. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. _

_Fine. I won't. I promise. _

Rowan left.

"Where's she going?" Z asked.

"I sent her back to mom." Damien said.

The wreck room what quite.

"Let's get some rest. That's an order." Cruger growled.

Everyone went back to their rooms for some sleep.

XxX

_Damien!_ Rowan mentally yelled.

Damien awoke.

_What is it Rowan?_

_Kat's awake._

_I'm on my way._

Damien jumped out of bed and ran to the infirmary.

When he got there Cruger was already there.

"Kat? Who did this to you?" Cruger said.

"Adam." Kat said weakly.

"He's dead." Damien said, "Rowan take me to him."

Rowan nodded and started smelling around.

_Kat reeks like him. _

_Good, that means that you can find him._

"Are you coming Cruger?" Damien asked.

"Of course," Cruger said. He walked over and kissed Kat on the head, "I'll be back. Get some rest Kat."

Kat nodded and went right to sleep.

Cruger and Damien left.

XxX

Rowan led them to an abandoned building.

"What is up with criminals and abandoned buildings?" Cruger asked.

"I don't know, but let's go." Damien said.

Damien and Cruger walked into the building.

Rowan stopped at a room.

_He's in there._

_Are you sure?_

_Positive._

Damien walked up to the door and kicked it in.

Adam jumped up out of the corner and looked at the two men.

"Haha. I thought you would show up sooner or later. What are you going to do? Take me to jail?" Adam said.

"I'm going to do worse than that." Damien yelled.

"Wait one minute Damien," Cruger said as he put his hand in front of Damien, "I want to know why you attacked Kat."

"It's simple," Adam said, "She took Syd away from me. And I'm going to make her pay for it."

"Oh no you're not!" Damien screamed.

He jumped on Adam and kept punching him in the face.

"Damien! Damien stop!" Cruger pleaded as he pulled Damien off of Adam.

"No! I'm going to kill him." Damien yelled as he tried to grab Adam.

Adam's nose was bleeding badly and he was going to have a black eye in the morning.

"Okay, I'm fine!" Damien growled.

"You need to control your anger Damien," Cruger said as he let him go.

Adam started to laugh, "Ahaha. I'm not going to stop until I kill her. Then you'll be alone again Cruger."

Doggie lost it, he morphed into Shadow Ranger and attacked Adam. When he was done he contained Adam.

Cruger walked back over to Damien

"Way to control you anger Doggie." Damien said as they walked out of the building.

"Oh shut up." Doggie said.

XxX

After they flied Adam away, Cruger went to see how Kat was doing.

When he got there Felix didn't even look up, "She's not here. She left about an hour after you did."

"Oh, okay. I think I know where she is." Cruger said.

He walked to her lab.

Kat and Rowan were weren't in the lab. So Cruger walked to the balcony. It was Kat's favorite place to be, besides her lab.

Kat was sitting on the bench staring at the sky.

"Hey Doggie." Kat said.

"Hey Kat, how are ya feeling?"

"Okay I guess. Felix said to take it easy." Kat said quietly.

"Kat, Damien and I took care of Adam. He won't hurt you ever again." Cruger said. He walked over and hugged Kat.

"Thanks Doggie." Kat said.

Kat scooted closer to Cruger and he put his arm around her. They sat like that for a while, staring at the stars.

Doggie's arm started to fall asleep.

He looked down to see Kat fast asleep. He picked her up and took her to her room.

After he laid her down, he went back to his own room. Not even bothering to change, he flopped on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so it kinda sucked. Sorry about that. **


	9. An Addition to our Collection of Cadets

It was about seven in the morning when Damien woke up. He got up and got ready for the day. He let his long black hair fall down into his eyes, like always.

After he was ready, he walked into the command center. There were no signs of life, other than Cruger.

"Morning Damien." Cruger said.

"Morning Cruger, where's everyone at?" Damien asked.

"Asleep probably, do you even know what day it is?" Cruger asked.

"Um. No?"

"It's Sunday, but more important, it's Valentine's Day." Cruger said.

"Oh, well then. I think I'll go out for a walk. I'll see you later." Damien said.

He saluted Cruger and walked out of SPD.

XxX

Damien was walking around the city.

_Valentine's Day. It's such a stupid 'holiday'. I don't even think it should be considered one. I mean really. But whatever. _ Damien thought.

He was so deep in thought, that he didn't even see the girl in front of him. He ran right into her. They both fell over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" He said.

"It's okay. Haha." The girl said as she picked herself off of the ground.

When she turned around, Damien got a good look at her.

She was about 5 foot 5, with black hair (and red tips) pulled up into pigtails. The thing that amazed him most was her eyes. They had a fire color to them.

"Hi. My name's Damien Manx." He introduced himself. (Yes, he does use Kat's last name.)

"Hey Damien, I'm Isabel Knight." She said.

"What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" Damien asked.

"I was just taking a walk. I like to take them to be with my thoughts. Why were you out here? Hum?" Isabel asked.

"I was doing the same." Damien asked.

"Great minds think alike." She said. She smiled at him.

He wanted to get to know this girl.

"So, Isabel, do you have anything you have to do?" Damien asked.

"Hum…. Nope. I'm free. Why?" Isabel asked him curiously.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to breakfast with me?" Damien asked.

"That'll be great." Isabel smiled at him again.

XxX

"So, do you work in SPD?" Isabel asked.

"What makes you think that?" Damien asked.

"Well… you seem strict, you're posture's perfect, and you just have that look about you." She said.

"Yes I do actually." He told her.

"Oh wow. That's cool. I wanted to join, but I don't think they'll take me." Isabel said in a low voice.

"Why not?" Damien asked.

"Well I can fight and everything, but I'm…. Different."

"Define 'different'." Damien said.

"I can't show you here." She said.

They were still in the diner.

"Okay. When we're finished eating, you can show me. So you're interested in SPD?" Damien asked curiously.

"Yea, I'd love to join." She replied.

They finished their breakfast, and they walked to an abandoned area.

"Okay, so what can you do?" Damien asked.

"This." Isabel said. She held out her palm, and a flame appeared in it, "I can control fire."

"Oh wow. Trust me Cruger would want you in there."

"What do you mean? I'm different." Isabel asked.

"You'd fit in just fine. I can control Darkness and each of the Rangers have powers too. I'll introduce you." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to SPD.

XxX

When they got back to SPD Damien and Isabel walk into the Command Center.

"Cruger, can I talk to you for a minute?" Damien asked.

"Of course."

"Oh and you too Mom." Damien said to Kat, who was typing on a computer.

Kat and Damien exchanged looks.

They walked out into the hallway.

"Damien, who's this?" Kat said indicating to Isabel.

"Mom, Cruger, This is Isabel Knight. She has powers like me." Damien introduced.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello Ms. Knight." Cruger and Kat said.

"Please, call me Isabel. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Isabel said.

"Well Isabel, what's your powers?" Kat asked.

"I, I can control fire." Isabel said.

"Interesting." Cruger said.

Just then, Z came running out of the Command Center, "D.C Kat! Something's going on down town."

They ran back into the Command Center and Kat headed straight for the computer.

"Kat?"

"I can't get a clear visual, but it looks like krybots." Kat said.

"Rangers, go!" Cruger ordered.

Damien and Isabel started to leave, but were stopped by Cruger, "Damien go. Ms. Knight I want you to stay here."

Damien left and Isabel stayed behind.

XxX

When the Rangers and Damien got there, there was no signs of Krybot activity. They looked around and found a note that read:

_Dear Rangers,_

_I'm pleased to inform you that you have fallen for my trap. By the time you've found this note, I'll be in the Command Center. I hope you have a nice day (:  
_

_Love,_

_Jester (:_

The Rangers exchanged worried looks and Jack pulled out his morpher.

"Kat! Commander!" Jack yelled.

"Yes Jack? What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Is everything alright there?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack everyth-"but there was an explosion.

"Kat! Commander! Someone! Answer me!" Jack yelled, but no answer came.

Jack looked at the Rangers, "Let's go!" He said.

XxX

Kat heard Jack call out.

"Kat! Commander!" He sounded worried.

"Yes Jack? Is everything alright?" Kat asked.

"Is everything alright there?" he asked.

Kat gave Doggie a funny look, "Yes Jack everth-" Kat didn't get to finish.

The Command Center doors blew open.

"What the?" Cruger growled.

When the smoke cleared, there was a man standing in the doorway. He face had painted a skull on his face and he wore a jester's outfit. It was half black and half red. He also carried a scythe.

"Hellooooo to all" He said happily.

"What's the meaning of this? Who are you?" Cruger growled.

"Mwa? Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jester, but you can call me Jes." Jester said.

"What do you want?" Kat asked.

"Well no you see that's the fun part. Gruummy told me that I'm supposed to kill you. But you're pretty so I think I'll keep you." He said as he walked towards Kat.

Kat backed away, but before Cruger could move Jester pulled out his scythe and extened it out around Kat's neck. Kat couldn't move, if she did, she'd get hurt. Jester started pulling the scythe closer to him, forcing Kat closer to him. When Kat was in arms length, he grabbed her.

"Let her go." Cruger growled.

"I'd rather not. She's pretty and then I wouldn't be doing my job now would I? Gruummy would have my head. AHAHAH. We can't have that, now can we?" He asked.

"You're mental." Kat said.

"Yes yes I am. Thank you." Jester said back, "Oh well, look at the time, it's time to go." Jester said.

He reached behind him and pulled out little skulls.

"It's time to make our exit." He said.

As he threw the skulls to the ground, Isabel jumped at him. The skulls exploded and then they were gone.

_Not again!_ Cruger yelled mentally. He slammed his fists on the control panel.

XxX

The Rangers showed up about fifteen minutes later.

"What happened?"

"Wow."

"Commander!"

"Where's Mom and Isabel?" Damien asked.

Cruger was sitting in his chair trying to think of a way to get them back.

"Cruger!" Damien yelled.

Cruger's head snapped up. He hadn't even heard them. He was too deep in though.

"Where is my mom and Isabel?" Damien asked slowly.

"He- He took them." Cruger said.

"Who?"

"Jester."

The room fell silent.

XxX

_Okay this is getting ridiculous. Next time I'm kidnapped, I'm going to kill them. I mean honestly. What is this the third time? Really? Why do people like to kidnap me? It's not fun. You'd think they'd learn. Doggie comes to save me every time._ Kat though.

She and Isabel were chained to a wall. Jest had left some time earlier. They had no clue where he went, but he was not improving Kat's mood. Before he left, he started singing.

"How are you holding up Kat?" Isabel asked.

"I'm fine. This isn't the first time." Kat said.

"Really?"

"Really." Kat said.

"Oh wow. That must suck." Isabel said.

"Trust me Is, it does." Kat said.

"Well how about we get out of here?" Isabel asked.

Kat looked at her, "how do you expect to do that?"

"I can melt the chains." Is said. To back her sentence up her hands started to turn red, and the metal chains melted. Isabel landed on her feet when she fell. Then she walked over to Kat. "Okay, don't move. Okay?" Isabel asked. Kat nodded.

Isabel melted Kat's chains. "Alright, let's go." Kat said.

They snuck around. They had no clue where they where at.

"There's a window." Isabel whispered.

When they got to it they looked out.

"Oh great." Isabel said.

"What?"

"We're by the ocean. To be specific, we're on a cliff." Isabel said.

"Great. Is, can you open the window?" Kat asked. Isabel tried but nothing happened. Isabel opened her palm and placed it flat on the window, when Isabel removed her hand, the glass was gone. It had melted.

"Let's go."

They crawled out of the window and started running away, but were stopped by Jester.

"Woah Woah woah! You don't just leave." Jester said.

He pulled out his scythe and walked towards them. He swung with them, until they were at the edge of the cliff. Kat looked down to see sharp rocks and water. Not a good combination.

"Oh great now what?"

"You die." Jester said.

He swung once more at Kat. Kat ducked waiting for it, but it never came. When she looked up, she seen Isabel standing in front of her with a fire scythe blocking Jester's scythe.

"Uh hun. Weren't you ever taught how to play nice?" Is said.

"No, I was taught how to play dirty." Jes said as he kicked Isabel in the stomach.

Isabel stumbled backwards and knocked Kat over the ledge.

"Kat!" Isabel yelled. She jumped after her.

Jester clapped his hands together and walked away laughing.

XxX

Isabel caught up with Kat and she grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" Isabel said. She opened her free hand and fire came out it pushed them over. They fell into the water instead of the rocks.

When they hit the water Isabel let go of Kat. Isabel fell at least ten feet into the water, Kat fell fifteen. Isabel reached the surface first and gasped for air, and then she started looking for Kat. She yelled Kat's name. When she didn't get a reply she got worried. She swam back under the water. She seen Kat almost right away. Kat was tangled in seaweed. She couldn't move.

Isabel swam to her and helped untangle her. Then they swam to the surface. They each took a deep breath then swam to the shore.

"Kat? I have a question." Isabel said.

"Yes?" Kat asked. She was ringing the water out of her close.

"First thing let me help," Isabel said, she shot a ring of fire around Kat and she dried off almost instantly. Then Isabel made it disappear, "Second, how are we going to get out of here?"

"Climb up." Kat said.

"I thought you were going to say that." Isabel said.

Kat laughed and started climbing. Kat reached the top before Isabel did (because of her reflexes). When Isabel was close enough, she pulled her up. Isabel laid on the ground for a minute. Meanwhile Kat called to Cruger.

"Doggie? It's Kat."

"Kat! Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine thanks to Isabel."

"Great where are you?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but we're near an ocean."

"Okay, we're on our way."

"Okay."

When Kat turned around, Isabel was on her feet. "Back away from the edge now." Isabel said.

Kat did as she was told, then Kat seen why. Jester was back.

"There's no way you could have survived that!" He yelled, "How'd you do it?"

"We're magic." Isabel said. She formed her fire scythe and he pulled out his.

"There's no such thing as magic silly." He said.

Isabel charged at him, scythe ready to take his head off. He and Isabel fought, but neither was gaining ground.

"Knock his scythe out of his hands!" Kat yelled.

Isabel looked at her, "okay."

Isabel backed off and swung upwards with her scythe. She made contact with his, and it flew out of his hands and over the edge. Kat walked over to him.

"Jester, you are charged with attempted murder and kidnapping!" Kat said she stuck her communicator out (which does have judgment) and yelled "Judgment" The bottom screen flashed with an 'X' and Kat pointed her communicator at Jester, "Confinement!"

Jester was put into a card.

"Few, I'm glad that's over." Isabel said.

"Me too."

"One question." Isabel asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you do that in the beginning?" Isabel asked.

"They can't be armed or else they can attack you while you while you're judging them." Kat said, "But you'll learn that stuff soon enough, because I'm going to talk to Cruger and get you into the academy." Kat said.

Isabel looked at Kat in shock "Really?"

Kat nodded and Isabel ran up and hugged her. "Thank you!"

Kat heard the sound of Cruger's ATV and what sounded like Jack's bike.

"They're coming to get us. They'll be here any minute." Kat said.

Doggie appeared a minute later with Damien. Kat was right, Damien took Jack's bike.

"Kat! You're alright!" Cruger exclaimed with joy. He ran up and hugged Kat, "I thought I lost you again."

"Never." She said and she hugged Doggie again, "Oh and Doggie, what would you say if we added another one to our collection of cadets?"

Doggie looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. She saved me. She'd fit right in." Kat said.

"Okay."

They walked over to Damien and Isabel.

Cruger spoke first, "Ms. Knight, I would like for you to join SPD. Will you?"

"Yes Commander." Isabel said.

"When we get back, Kat will give you your handbook and uniform." Cruger said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Isabel yelled.

She rode back to SPD with Damien. Kat rode with Cruger, both girls fell asleep on the boys' backs.

**M'kay so what do you guys think? It's longer than my other chapters I know. Ahah. xD **

**Sorry I took so long to update btw. **


	10. Shopping and Football

Isabel was talking to Z in the wreck room, "Ah! I can't wait!"

"For what?" Z asked.

"The ball. Damien asked to take me to it." Is said.

"That's great Is!" Z said.

"I know!" Isabel said, "Who are you going with?"

"Me? Well, Bridge asked me, but I don't know if I'm going yet." Z said.

"Awww you should totally go with him. He likes you, you know. And I have a feeling that you like him." Isabel said.

Z's cheeks reddened.

"AH HA! It's true!" Isabel yelled.

"Okay okay! Shut it. Not so loud." Z said, "Yes I do like Bridge. We've been friends for awhile now."

"Aw that's so sweet. Do you know who I think makes a good couple?"

"Who?"

Isabel leaned in toward Z, "I think Syd and Sky would make a good couple."

Z looked at Isabel, "Is, they are a couple."

"WHAT?" Isabel exclaimed.

The whole wreck room went quiet.

"Shhh! Don't say anything!" Z begged.

"Don't worry. I won't but wow, that was a shocker. Ahah." Isabel said, "Oh hey, look I gotta go. I'm supposed to help Kat with something. I'll talk to you later Z."

"Bye Is. Don't forget, we're going shopping today!" Z said.

"Kay, I won't." Isabel said before she left for Kat's lab.

XxX

When Is got to the lab she thought it was empty.

_Hum… I wonder where she's at. Rowan's lying down by RIC so she must be here._ "Hey Kat." Isabel said loudly.

Kat appeared from behind her.

"Hello Isabel." Kat said.

Isabel jumped. "GAWD KAT! Don't do that to me! You about gave me a heart attack."

"You're too young for one of those. Haha. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kat said.

"Uh hun. Sure you didn't. but anyway, are you busy?" Isabel asked.

"Not really, I just have some paperwork I have to do, why?" Kat gave her a caring look.

"I was wondering if I could hang out in here with you for a little bit. I mean I love hanging with Z and everyone, but… They're loud." Isabel said.

"Sure Is. Just don't destroy anything, please. I just got my lab back." Kat said as she walked over to her computer and started to type.

Isabel sat down by Rowan and RIC, but RIC got up and walked away. Rowan laid her head on Isabel's lap.

"You're really good with animals." Kat told Isabel.

"Yea. I've always been good with animals." Isabel said as she pet Rowan, "I remember once when I was little, I went camping with my father. A bear came into our camping area, and I walked up to it. My dad yelled for me to get away, but I walked up and started petting it. The bear licked my face. Haha. My dad was so scared, until I told him that he wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh wow. Damien's like that. Only he gets along better with cats." Kat said.

"Really?"

"Yea. I found Damien wondering the streets at a young age and I took him in. He eventually started to call me 'mom'. One day I took him to the Zoo. Somehow the tigers managed to get out of their cage. The zookeepers told everyone to evacuate, but before Damien and I could, the tigers surrounded us. Before I could grab him, Damien walked up to one. It was an albino tiger. I was so scared. I thought I would lose him, but the tiger started to purr and licked Damien. He called her Kestral. So it was safe to say that Damien helped the zookeepers get the tigers back in their cages." Kat took a breath, "Damien still goes to visit Kestral. In fact, that's probably were he's at now."

"Oh wow." Isabel said, "I've been more of a dog person."

"Damien loves wolves, as you can tell." Kat said as she pointed to Rowan.

Isabel laughed.

The doors to Kat's lab opened and Cruger walked in.

"Hey Doggie." Kat said.

"Kat, Cadet Knight." Cruger said.

"Commander." Isabel said.

"What are you two doing in here?" Cruger asked.

"I'm working and she's sitting with Rowan." Kat said.

"Oh really? And exactly what are you working on?"

"Work."

"Uh hun. Fine then, I'll leave you two." Cruger turned around to leave.

Before he was out of the door, Syd came running in and collided with Cruger. They both landed on the floor.

"Cadet Drew!" Cruger yelled as he got up.

"Um. Sorry Commander." Syd apologized.

"Okay, don't let it happen again." Cruger got up and left.

Kat heard him mumble something, but she couldn't make it out.

"Syd where's the fire?" Isabel asked.

"You'll never guess who asked me to the ball!" Syd said.

"Who?" Isabel asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Sky!" Syd shrieked.

"Congrad's Syd." Kat said, before returning back to her work.

Z came walking in next, "Um. What's up with DC? He looks pissed."

"I kinda sorta ran into him and knocked him over." Syd said.

"Oh. That could explain it." Z said.

"Haha yea."

Z clapped her hands together, "Alright, who's ready to do some shopping?"

"Me!" Syd said.

"Of course you are Syd." Isabel said as she got up.

"Have fun girls." Kat said.

"Kat, you're coming too." Z said.

"I can't, I have work to do." Kat replied.

Isabel walked over and got on her knees, "PLEASEEEEE Kat! Come shopping with us. Besides you need a dress for the ball too don't you?"

"Okay fine. Let me tell Cruger first." Kat said.

"Yey!" Syd yelled.

She logged out of her computer, "I'll meet you guys down in the garage. I'll stop by the Command Center and tell him."

"I'm coming with you because I'm going to let Damien know too." Isabel said.

"Okay." Z said.

The girls slit up.

XxX

Kat and Isabel walked into the Command Center, nobody was in there except for Cruger and Damien.

"How was the Zoo Damien?" Kat asked.

"Good, Kestral's had her baby. He's so cute." Damien said referring to his tiger friend.

"That's great to hear," Kat said, she turned to Doggie, "Doggie, the girls and I are going out for a little while, alright?" Kat said.

"Yea, go ahead Kat. You all deserve it." Cruger said.

"Thanks Doggie." Kat said. She walked over and gave him a hug, "We'll be back in a couple hours. Why don't you and the boys go out for some training or something?"

"I like that idea."

"I thought you would." Kat said.

"Kat! Can we go now!" Isabel whined.

"Yes Isabel." Kat said.

"Don't forget Rowan Mom." Damien said.

"I won't, she went with Z and Syd." Kat said.

"Have fun." Isabel said as she walked out of the Command Center with Kat.

Damien and Cruger exchanged looks.

"Which training course should we do?" Cruger asked.

"Well, how about we get Boom and the boys up here first. We'll need Sophie too. She'll have to watch over the Command Center while we're gone. Then, Cruger, I'm going to show you how to lose in football." Damien said with a smile.

"You're on." Cruger said.


	11. Perfect

"Uh!" Z said as she flopped down into the chair, "That was fun."

"Yes it was." Kat agreed.

"haha. I told you guys you'd like it." Syd said.

"Yea, well now my feet hurt." Isabel said.

"Oh well, it'll be worth it when the boys see us in these dresses." Syd said.

Syd had bought a pink strapless dress, Z had bought a lighter yellow dress, Isabel bought a black dress with a red ribbon around it, and Kat had bought a white dress with a green ribbon that tied around her waist.

"Oh we better start getting ready." Z said.

They had three hours before the dance, "Oh my Gawd you're right! I've gotta hurry!" Syd said. She picked up her dress and ran to her room, Z followed after her.

"Well, I'll see ya Kat." Isabel said.

"Okay." Kat said.

Each of the girls started getting ready, Kat and Rowan walked to Kat's room. Kat ran into Doggie and the boys. They were all covered in mud and dirt. "What happened to you guys?" Kat asked.

"I kicked Cruger's ass in football." Damien said with a smirk.

"Shut up Damien."

"Psh, fine then. Be a sore loser." Damien said as he and the other boys left.

"Kat, I was wondering something." Doggie said.

"Yes Doggie?"

"Will you go to the dance with me? I know it's not much of a date, but-" Cruger was cut off by Kat.

"Okay Doggie, but you better get ready." She said.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too Doggie." Kat said as she gave him a quick kiss 'goodbye' and walked into her room to get ready.

XxX

It was almost seven o'clock. The girls were waiting for the boys in the wreck room (exept Kat and Cruger who were already at the party).

Sky came in first, he had a black tux on with a blue tie. He walked over to Syd, "You look beautiful." He said. Syd walked up to Sky and put her arm around his. "Let's go handsome." Syd said. Sky nodded and they walked out of the room.

Jack and Damien came in next, Jack had a white suit with a red tie and his hair was combed back nicely. Damien wore a black tux with a black tie. His hair was in his eyes as usual.

"Where's Bridge?" Z asked.

"He's coming, he had some complications with his suit." Damien said.

Just then Bridge came in, he wore a light grey suit with a green tie. "Hey Z. Sorry I'm late." Bridge said.

"It's alright, are you guys ready?" Z asked.

Jack, Isabel, and Damien nodded. Isabel held Damien's hand, and Bridge weaved his arm through Z's arm. Jack led them to the ball room.

XxX

"Hey guys." Kat said with a smile. "Oh my Gawd Kat, you look so pretty." Z said.

Kat was wearing her dress and her hair wasn't it's usual curly mess, it was wavy and fell to her shoulders, "Thanks Z, so do you."

"You all look very nice." Cruger said, he was wearing a black tux with a white tie.

"Thanks." They all said together.

The ball had started. Kat and Cruger were sitting at a table in the back corner. Kat looked at the Rangers. They were all dancing, except Jack, who was sitting at a table with Boom talking.

"They're all look like they're having fun." Kat said.

"That they do Kat," Cruger stood up and walked over to Kat and stuck his and out, "Would you like to dance?"

Kat took his hand gracefully and smiled, "Of course Doggie."

Doggie led Kat to the open part of the ballroom. He put her hand on her side and she put hers on his shoulder. Doggie held Kat's hand with his free hand, and they begun to dance.

"They all look so happy." Kat said.

"Yes they do Kat, are you happy?" Cruger asked. He looked into her emerald eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? My life's perfect. Well except the Troobians, but other than that, yea it's perfect." Kat replied. She laid her head on Cruger's shoulder and they continued to dance the night away.

XxX

Cruger and Kat had danced most of the night. When it was over, they each left to change into their 'work' outfits. They were back in the Command Center. It was late and everyone was asleep. Cruger was dozing off in his chair and Kat stretched and yawned.

Suddenly warning lights began to flash in the Command Center, Cruger's head snapped up, "What is it Kat?"

"A probe has crashed in the middle of the city, We should go check it out." Kat said.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're not going. It could be a trap." Cruger said.

"No it's not. Trust me Doggie, somebody might need immediate medical attention, and I highly doubt that you could provide them with that." Kat snapped.

"Okay fine." Cruger replied.

It was true, Kat could help the person if they needed help, but he didn't want her to get hurt if it was trap

They ran down to the garauge and they got on Cruger's ATV Kat had made him.

XxX

They drove to the site of the crash. There was a black probe. It was oval and was big enough to fit one person. They typically used these in case of emergencies only.

Cruger and Kat approached the wreckage carefully. "Careful Kat." Cruger reminded her for the hundredth time.

"I know Sir." Kat said.

Kat walked up to the probe and pressed a button on the side, and then let out a gasp when she saw what was inside. Cruger ran up to her, "It cant be." He whispered.

It wasn't an 'what' but more of a 'who'. To be specific it was Iysinia, Cruger's supposedly dead wife.

"Doggie, we have to get her back," Kat said quickly, "or we're gonna lose her."

Doggie picked up his wife and they went back to SPD.

* * *

**Okay so I know the ball part isnt the best. I'm not a lover I'm a fighter. I'm not good with all that fluffy stuff. haha. xD **


	12. Broken

Cruger was pacing outside of Iysinia's room. Doctor Felix was checking her out to make sure she didn't have any problems. Kat was sitting in the waiting chair watching Cruger pace. "Doggie, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. You're going to wear a hole in the floor." Kat said.

"I know Kat. I'm just worried and freaked the hell out." Cruger said as he sat down next to Kat. She put a hand on his back to calm him down.

"She'll be fine Doggie." Kat said.

Dr. Felix walked out and Cruger jumped up out of his chair, "Felix! Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine. She's actually awake and she wants to see you. Both of you." Felix said.

Kat and Cruger exchanged looks, but walked into Iysinia's room.

"Iysinia?" Cruger asked as he and Kat walked it.

"Doggie. Where's, oh there you are Kat. I wanted to see both of you," Iysinia said, "Kat I want to thank you for taking care of Doggie. Doggie, come here."

Doggie did as he was told he walked over and sat on Iysinia's bed, "yes?"  
Iysinia sat up and kissed Doggie long and hard. He was surprised. Kat just stared in shock. She could feel the tears build up in her eyes because it hit her, she lost him. His wife was back and her perfect life was now broken. Kat got up and walked out of the room. Cruger pushed Iysinia off and stared at her, "What was that?" He asked.

"What was what? It's been over how many years and I wanted a kiss from my husband. Wait, don't tell me. You've fallen in love with her?" Iysinia said coldly.

Cruger didn't reply he was too busy thinking about Kat. The way she looked broke his heart.

"Iysinia, I have something to tell you." Cruger said. He told his wife about everything that had happened, how he fell in love with Kat and told he wanted to be with her and how they kissed. By the time Cruger was done, Iysinia's mood had taken a turn for the worst.

"How in the fuck could you cheat on me? How Doggie?" Iysinia screamed.

"Iysinia, I didn't cheat on you because our marriage never happened."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"What I'm 'going on about' is that when Serious was destroyed, everything was destroyed. So there was no proof that I married you or that you were my wife. Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do. I love you, but I think I love Kat more. I'm sorry Iysinia." Cruger said.

He got up and walked out of the room. He went to look for Kat. He was walking towards Kat's room when Damien saw him. He has a pissed look on his face. He grabbed Cruger and pushed him up against the wall. He got in his face, "I told you Cruger, if you hurt my mom I was going to kill you. Well prepare to die Cruger." Damien spat, but before he could do anything Isabel came over and grabbed him and pulled him off.

Damien tried to shake Is off but she had too strong a grip, "Let me go Is! I'm going to rip his fucking head off!" Damien screamed with rage.

"Damien calm down!" Isabel said. She threw him in to the wall and held him there then she looked at Cruger, "you better either get this straightened out or get out of here."

Cruger nodded and took off down the hallway. He could still hear Damien yelling for him. He wanted to tell Kat how he didn't want Iysinia, how he wanted her. He wanted to tell her everything. He didn't want to give her up for anything or anyone.

_I've got to talk to Kat._ Cruger thought.

* * *

**OKay, I know it's kinda short, but the next one will be longer. **


	13. The Truth

Kat sat with her knees to her chest, in the corner of her room. She locked the door. She was crying. Her life had been almost perfect and then _she_ had to come back. She ruined it.

Kat heard a knock on her door, it was Damien. "Mom? Mom are you alright?" He called. Kat didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anyone, but Damien entered her mind.

_Mom? What happened?_

_It's nothing Damien. I'm fine._

_You're lying to me. _Damien said. He looked through her mind and saw Cruger kissing Iysinia.

"I'm going to kill him." Damien said. Kat didn't even bother to say a word to him. She was hurting to much.

Kat sat in the corner until she cried herself to sleep. Another knocking came at her door and woke her up. "Kat? I know you're in there. I want to talk to you. It's important." Cruger said.

"Go away." Kat said.

"Kat, please listen to me."

"NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU!" Kat screamed.

No sounds came from outside for a minute or two, but then Cruger spoke up again, "Kat, listen to me. I told Iysinia that I didn't want her. I wanted you. You're my everything Kat. You've made me feel the best in these past few months than I did when I was with Iysinia for all those years. I understand if you're mad at me."

Kat got up and walked to her door and unlocked it. It slid open. "Doggie? Is that true?" Kat asked.

"It's one hundred percent true Kat. I love you." Cruger said.

Kat began to cry some more, but they were tears of joy and happiness. Doggie pulled her into a hug, Kat embraced him in return.

"I love you Kat."

"I love you Doggie, but how did Iysinia take it?" Kat asked looking up at her love.

"I think that she thought I was joking, so I need you to come back with me. This way we can tell her the truth." Doggie said.

"Okay Doggie, but she's not going to like this." Kat said.

"I know." Was all Cruger could say.

He didn't know how she would react, but they both knew it wouldn't be a good one.

XxX

Kat and Cruger started walking down the hall, but stopped when they saw Damien. He was leaning against the wall of the hallway, but when he saw them he moved to the middle of the hallway.

"Damien, look I-" But Damien lifted a hand up telling him to be quiet.

"No Cruger I don't want to hear it. Shut up and listen to me," Damien said, "You hurt my mom, but you fixed it. You were lucky I didn't kill you back there. You were lucky that Isabel came to calm me down, because otherwise you wouldn't be here right now. But I don't want to fight with you, I'm not going to apologize for protecting my mom, I am going to apologize for the way I acted though. I shouldn't have freaked out like that, and for that I'm sorry. But just to warn you Cruger, if I ever see her shed another tear, Isabel wont save you next time. Are we clear?"

"Yes. I don't plan on hurting her ever again Damien." Cruger said.

Damien moved out of their way and went to find Isabel.

"Oh wow. He was really pissed wasn't he?" Kat said.

"Oh yea. Trust me, I'm never going to make him mad. Haha." Cruger said.

They walked to the infirmary. When they got there Cruger dismissed Dr. Felix and he and Kat walked into Iysinia's room.

"Iysinia?" Cruger said.

Iysinia was sitting in her bed.

"Doggie!" she yelled excitedly, "Look, I forgive you for what you said earlier." She said conseedely.

"Iysinia, that's what I wanted to talk about." Cruger said.

Kat walked in and stood beside him. Iysinia gave her a cold look, "What in the hell is that stupid bitch doing here?" She asked.

"Don't call her that Iysinia. I am in love with her. She's my girlfriend and no matter what you say or do, I'm not going to give her up for the world. I was serious when I said that I loved her Iysinia." Cruger said.

Kat just stood there shocked by his words. Iysinia on the other hand didn't take them to well. She stood up and got in Cruger's face and screamed "You'll regret this Cruger! _I_ have found someone else, too."

"Who?" Cruger asked curiously.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." Iysinia said. She pulled out a device and pressed a couple buttons and they all disappeared.

XxX

Cruger woke up with a pounding headache. The last thing he remembered was Iysinia telling him that she had found someone new too, and then she pulled out the a device and then he woke up. He looked around, he was in a holding cell. He looked next to him to see Kat. She was laying on the ground, not moving. Cruger got up and went to her, from what he could see, she was alright.

"Kat? Kat, wake up." Cruger whispered as he shook her lightly.

Kat slowly awoke, "Ugh, Doggie? What happened?" Kat asked.

"I don't know. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you?" Kat asked in return.

"Yea, I'm fine." Cruger said.

They heard a door shut and they stood up and walked to the door of the cell. None other than the 'Great' Emperor Gruumm walked over to them, Iysinia not close behind.

"What's the meaning of this?" Cruger asked.

"I told you I found someone else Doggie." Iysinia said as she put her arms around Gruumm.

"Yes," Gruumm said, "I bet you're wondering why you're here?" Neither Kat nor Cruger said anything, "I want you to witness you're planet's destruction Cruger. I sent Iysinia to capture you, but she brought your girlfriend with you."

Gruumm snapped his fingers and two Orangeheads appeared, "Take the woman, I don't want her and Cruger to be near each other. Take her to the other cell, I'll deal with her in a minute." Gruumm said.

"As you wish Emperor." Said one of the Orangeheads.

They unlocked the cell door and tried to grab Kat, but she fought them off. "Don't touch her!" Cruger yelled as he joined in, but he got knocked over and they grabbed Kat.

"Let me go! Doggie!" Where the last words Cruger heard Kat yell before they took her away.

"Gruumm! I'm going to make you pay for this!" Cruger yelled.

"Of course you are Doggie Cruger." Gruumm chuckled as he walked away from Cruger.

* * *

**Ohhh a twist and a cliffhanger in one day! I feel accompolished. haha. xD **


	14. The True Meaning of Torture

Kat cried out for Cruger, "Doggie!" but she never answered. Gruumm had put her in a small dark room. She could see, because of her abilities. Kat sat back in the corner, hugging her knees. She didn't know how long she was in there, but finally she heard someone coming.

Kat looked at the door of her cell to see none other than the Emperor himself, followed by two Orangeheads. One of the Orangeheads walked over and kicked Kat in the stomach. It continued to do so until Gruumm ordered it to stop. He walked over to Kat, who was just laying on the ground, and grabbed her hair and lifted up her head. "I'll give you one chance, tell me how to stop the Rangers." Gruumm said in a low voice.

Kat started to laugh, "you're hilarious Gruumm. I wouldn't turn on my Rangers if my life depended on it."

"My dear, it does. You'll either help me, or you'll die." Gruumm threatened.

"Do it Gruumm. I dare you." Kat said coldly.

"No, I'm going to make you suffer until you tell me what I need." Gruumm said.

He let go of Kat and started walking away, but he turned to look at the two Orangeheads, "Do whatever it takes to make her talk, just don't kill her."

"Yes Emperor." The Orangehead said.

Gruumm left. The Orangeheads walked over to Kat and began kicking her. Kat suppressed her cries of pain. She wasn't going to let them break her. After they were done kicking her, they punched her. After they were done, Kat couldn't move. It hurt to bad to move.

She slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

XxX

Cruger was sitting in his cell, thinking about Kat. He heard a loud *thump* then a cry of pain. He knew that the cry came from Kat. Gruumm walked to Cruger's cell and stood outside the door. Cruger growled, "Where the hell is Kat?"

"Actually I'm going to take her to you right now. If you try anything, I'll have her killed. Understood?" Gruumm said. He'd kill Kat intstanly without a twinge of guilt.

"Understood." Cruger said.

Gruumm opened the doors and motioned for Cruger to follow. Gruumm led Cruger to a room and let him in. When Cruger got in the room, he seen Kat curled up in the corner. She wasn't moving. That scared him. "Kat!" he yelled, but it was like she couldn't hear him.

Gruumm shut the door behind Cruger and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Cruger growled.

"You are. Did you honestly think that I would let you help her? She cant see you Cruger, or hear you. All you can do is sit there and watch your beloved Kat die. I told you you'd know the real meaning of torture," Gruumm laughed, "Have fun." He let out a laugh and walked away.

"Damn you Gruumm!" Cruger screamed.

XxX

Cruger had been expecting the glass. It couldn't be broken or seen though, unless you were on Cruger's side. He had to watch Kat go through the abuse. He couldn't help her. Two Orangeheads came into Kat's room. "Get up!" the one yelled. When Kat didn't move, it kicked Kat in the stomach. Kat let out a yelp. When Cruger heard this, he flinched.

Kat slowly got up and stared at the Orangeheads.

"What do you want?" Kat said.

"I," Gruumm said as he appeared, "want to know the weakness to the Power Rangers. Tell me what it is, and the abuse will stop. You'd be a fool to refuse."

Kat smiled, "Go die in a hole. I'm not telling you anything."

"You stupid woman!" Gruumm yelled as he smacked Kat across the face, "Now I see why Cruger left you."

"What?" Kat asked.

"Oh my dear, Cruger left. He managed to escape. He left you here because you're not important to him. Why else would he leave you?"

Kat stared at him in shock, "NO! You're lying! Cruger wouldn't do that. Doggie, he- wouldn't do that. He- he said that he-"

"Loved you?" Iysinia interupped, "Silly Kat, he told me the same thing. But then he left me for SPD, but Gruumm to found me. You'd be stupid to refuse this offer Kat."

Kat started to cry, "No! He wouldn't do that!" Kat yelled.

She held her head and cried. _No, Doggie wouldn't do that to me. He said he loved me. I loved him. He wouldn't leave me. I know he wouldn't. He'd do anything to save me. Wouldn't he?_ Kat thought.

Cruger pounded on the glass and screamed at the top of his lungs "DON'T BELIEVE THEM KAT! I LOVE YOU! I'D NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW THAT!"

But Kat couldn't hear him, she just sat in the corner and cried. And Cruger had to watch it. He finally figured out the true meaning of torture. He had to watch them physically abuse Kat and now mentally, he wouldn't stand for that. He wasn't going to lose her, he loved her too much to lose her. They'd made so much progress and now, Gruumm was trying to take it from him. He wouldn't let him, Cruger pounded even harder on the glass.

* * *

**mwahaha. I love cliffhangers. (: **


	15. Lies and the Truth

Cruger pounded on the glass with all his might, hoping he could break it. "No! Stop! Please! KAT DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!" Cruger said. He finally gave up, he couldn't break it and he couldn't save her.

Doggie heard Kat whisper "He wouldn't do that." She lifted her head up and screamed "You're lying!" She jumped at Gruumm, who was shocked. Gruumm barely missed Kat as she landed on her feet and started throwing punches at him. Gruumm easily dodged them. "You're lying! He wouldn't do that!" she yelled in between punches.

Doggie could tell that Kat was running on adrenalin. She was angry and beaten badly, but she still tried to fight. "I'm getting tired of this." Gruumm said, he kicked Kat in the stomach. It knocked her back to the wall. She couldn't breathe. The impact made her loose her breath. Doggie fell to his knees.

Kat just sat against what she thought was a wall. Gruumm walked over and lifted her head by her chin, "My dear, I'll show you that Doggie left you. Iysinia bring Doggie in." Gruumm said.

Iysinia came walking in with what looked like Doggie Cruger. "Doggie?" Kat asked as she moved from her sitting position to her hands and knees. 'Doggie' walked over to Kat, "Did you honestly think I loved you? You're even stupider that the Rangers and I thought you were. Don't you get it Kat? We set you up. I've been working with Gruumm the whole time. I helped them destroy my planet, just like I did yours."

Kat looked at 'Doggie' with tears in her eyes, "Why Doggie?" Kat choked out.

"Because Kat. I've been in league with Gruumm the whole time! He told me about the ultimate power, and I want it. You were just a bonus, you know. I faked everything Kat. I never loved you." 'Doggie' said. To prove his point he picked Kat up by her arm and threw her against the wall.

"No!" Cruger screamed.

"You're useless. All of your kind was." 'Doggie' said. He threw Kat on the ground and laughed.

He walked over to Iysinia and gave her a kiss. "Well I've gotta go now Kat. I don't want to spend my time with someone as pathetic as you." 'Doggie' said. He, Iysinia, and Gruumm left. The two Orangeheads walked out and stood by the door.

Cruger was in complete shock. Kat crawled into the corner. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Cruger could see her shaking. It was killing him, he couldn't help her.

XxX

Meanwhile back at SPD:

"Has anyone seen Cruger?" Jack asked as he walked into the Command Center. Each of the Rangers were sitting on a computer.

"No. I figured that they were talking it out." Syd said.

"I thought so too, but I haven't heard from them for three hours." Jack said.

Damien came running into the Command Center with Isabel hot on his trail. He pushed Sky out of the way and stated typing on the computer, "Hey! What the hell?" Sky said.

"Oh you'll get over it. I want you to see something." Damien said. He typed in a few more things and then a recording of earlier came on. It was of when Cruger and Kat went to see Iysinia. The Rangers stared in shock as they watched a bright light, then saw no trace of Kat or Cruger anywhere.

"Oh my god." Z said.

"Oh no. We've got to get them back." Isabel said.

"Yea he have to. Ya know. If we don't, something bad could happen. Something like really really bad. Or even worse-" Bridge was cut off by the team, they gave him the 'shut up' look. Bridge sunk down into his seat.

"Okay, I've got an idea. I can travel to Gruumm's ship. But here's the thing, you guys can't come with us." Damien said, "We'll need somebody here to protect Earth in case we fail. Got it?"

"Yea, but you said 'us'?" Jack said.

"Yes us. As in me and Is." Damien said.  
"We've been practicing teleporting. We've teleported to Gruumm's ship a couple of times. But it's going to take time and peace. Okay? Good. Let's go." Isabel said as she grabbed Damien's hand and pulled him to her room.

XxX

Cruger was on the verge of a mental breakdown. He had to watch Kat get beaten repeatedly and after what Gruumm pulled, she'd never trust her again. He couldn't blame her though. After everything she'd been through for the past few hours.

Cruger got a good look at Kat. She looked horrible. Here emerald green eyes weren't their bright color, they were dulled over. She stayed in her position in the corner.

It had been about another hour or so when Cruger heard footsteps. The footsteps were faster than Gruumm's. Cruger stood up and hid in the corner beside the door. He was going to jump whoever was coming. He was going to get his revenge. The door swung open and Cruger grabbed the person.

"Stop!" the voice yelled.

"Damien?" Cruger said.

"Yes now shut up and let's go." Damien growled.

Isabel came running over, "Kat won't leave! She won't even talk to me."

"Alright, let's go."

Cruger, Isabel, and Damien ran over to Kat. She sat in her corner.

"Mom?" Damien said, he touched Kat's shoulder, "Come on mom, we're here to get you and Cruger out of here."

"Doggie." Kat said. They could barely hear her. "He doesn't love me. He hates me. He was using me all along. I should have known." Kat said.

She closed her eyes and started shaking her head as she cried.

"Kat?" Cruger said as he touched her shoulder. Kat looked up this time, to see Cruger.

"You," Kat said, "You hate me. I thought you loved me. But you don't. You used me all along, just finish me off Doggie. You've already broken me."

Cruger bent down and grabbed a hold of Kat's shoulders. "Kat! Listen to me, I love you. I would never hurt you. You know that. Why would I? You're my world Kat. And I'm not going to let Gruumm ruin it."

Kat's eyes filled up with tears. "Doggie." She said. She jumped into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Kat." Doggie said.

"Okay, enough chit chat, let's go." Damien said.

Cruger watched the shadows swirl around them, then when they disappeared they were back in SPD.

Cruger put Kat down, and she smiled at him.

"Dog-" Kat was cut off, she fainted.

"Kat!" Isabel yelled.

"Mom!"

"We've gotta get her to the infirmary." Cruger said. He picked her up and carried her.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. (:**


	16. The Nightmare

Kat was lying in a bed. She was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Finally Kat opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the light. When her eyes adjusted she noticed she was in the infirmary. She looked around to see none other than Doggie sitting in the chair beside her bed. He was sleeping. She laughed a little.

Doggie jerked awake. "Kat!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Doggie." Kat said.

"How are you feeling?" Doggie asked. Kat looked at him sincerely, "I'm feeling just fine Doggie. How are you? Did Gruumm do anything to you?" Kat asked.

"No," _I wonder if she'll tell me what all he did. _Cruger thought, "What all did he do to you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just a couple bumps and bruises but that's to be expected when you're a prisoner on Gruumm's ship." Kat said.

"You're lying to me Kat. I watched him do half of it."

"What?" Kat said.

"Yea, Gruumm thought it would be funny if he put me in a room where I could see out, but you couldn't see in. I watched him hurt you Kat. I want to know what all he did." Doggie said.

"Nothing, like I said. Some Orangeheads beat me, but that's it." Kat said. Doggie just stared at her, "honestly Doggie. That's all that happened."

"Okay Kat. I love you." Cruger said as he leaned over and kissed Kat on her head.

"I love you too Doggie." Kat said.

XxX

Kat was getting ready for a walk around SPD when the lights flashed. A voice came over the intercom "Attention! All Cadets get ready, we're under attack!" Kat knew the voice well. It belonged to S.O.P.H.I, the cyborg. Kat ran to the Command Center. The computers were fried and broken. Kat looked around to see Damien lying on the ground beside Isabel, holding her hand.

"Damien! Isabel!" Kat cried out.

She ran over to check their pulses. Kat began to cry when neither of them had a pulse. Kat heard a loud 'bang' sound and ran to see what it is.

On her way to the lab, she seen many of the cadets dead. She ran to her lab. When she got inside, she died even more inside. Not only was RIC's parts thrown across the room, but Boom was lying up against a wall.

"Boom!" Kat yelled.

"H- Hey Kat." Boom said with a smile.

"Don't talk. You're hurt too bad." Kat said she started to look at his wounds. He had at least one stab wound and was losing too much blood. Boom looked at Kat, "Kat. Listen to me. Get out of here, go find Cruger, anything, but don't stay here. Please."

Kat's eyes filled with tears. Boom became a blur, "But what about you?" Kat choked out.

"It's too late and you know it. I'll miss you Kat." Were Boom's last words.

"No! Boom don't leave me!" Kat cried.

When Boom didn't answer her she cried harder. Kat eventually got up and left her lab, she didn't know where she was going to go. Everywhere she looked there was death. When Kat reached the front of SPD, she ran outside.

Awaiting her outside was the last thing she wanted or needed to see. Each of her Rangers lay on the ground with blood near them. Kat didn't even bother, she knew they were dead.

_What's the point? They're all gone. Wait! Doggie!_ Kat thought when she heard metal hitting metal. She ran to the sound as fast as she could.

Cruger and Gruumm were fighting on SPD's roof. "After I finish you, this world will be mine."

"I'll never let that happen!" Cruger yelled.

Kat stood back. Neither Gruumm nor Cruger noticed her and she wanted to keep it that way. If either knew she was there, Gruumm would use it to distract Doggie and if Doggie knew she was there he'd protect her and not himself. Kat felt someone grab her from behind and throw her towards Gruumm and Doggie.

"Sire!" Broodwing yelled. "I've found her."

Gruumm stopped fighting with Doggie and turned to Kat, "Well Cruger moment of truth, save the girl or the world."

Gruumm threw his sword at Kat. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. Kat slowly opened her eyes to see Cruger standing with his arms protectively in front of her. "NO!" Kat screamed. Doggie fell to the ground.

Kat crawled to him and looked at him. "Doggie, why?" Kat asked.

"Because Kat if I lost you, I'd have broken my promise. I couldn't let that happen. You're my world Kat, I just want you to know that I love you." Doggie said.

"Doggie! Doggie! DOGGIE PLEASE WAKE UP!" Kat screamed. She shook Doggie but nothing happened, "NO!"

XxX

"Doggie!" Kat screamed as she shot up out of bed. She felt arms engulf her in a hug.

"Kat! Kat calm down. It's alright. You're safe. Relax." A voice said.

Kat looked at Cruger. He wasn't dead in fact he was staring at her with a worried expression. "Oh Doggie." Kat said. She started to cry. They weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. Doggie wasn't dead, and most likely everyone else was okay too.

"What happened?" Cruger asked.

"I had a nightmare Doggie. It was terrible, I woke up and everything was fine. But then the base got attacked and everyone was dead, Isabel, Damien, Boom, the Rangers, and you. You died trying to protect me. You left me." Kat cried out.

Doggie kept his hold on Kat. He stared into her eyes, "Kat I would never leave you. Do you understand that?"

Kat nodded. Suddenly she was hit with a wave of pain from her side, "Ah!" Kat grunted.

"Are you okay?" Doggie asked.

"Yea, what happened anyway?" Kat asked as she lay back down in her bed.

"Well after Damien helped us escape, you passed out. Dr. Felix said that you'd be fine. They didn't do as much damage as everyone thought. You have deep bruising, but that's about it Felix said. You'll make a full recovery." Doggie said.

"Oh. Okay. Doggie will you do me a favor?" Kat asked.

"Anything."

"I know it sounds childish, but I don't want to be alone. That nightmare really scared me Doggie." Kat said.

"It's okay Kat. I won't leave you."

Kat made room for Doggie in her bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and he wrapped his arms around Kat. Kat returned it by holding on to him. Eventually Kat drifted off to sleep and Doggie soon followed.

* * *

**I bet you guys didnt see that twist coming. haha. xD **

**Like it let me know. Hate it, that's your fault. (:**


	17. Let Me Out

Kat was walking into the wreck room to find the Rangers. When she got there she noticed that the Rangers looked extremely bored. Z was listening to her music, Syd was doing her nails again, Sky was reading the SPD Handbook, Bridge was eating toast, Jack was dosing off, Damien and Isabel were sitting on the couch together. "Hey guys." Kat said.

"Hey Kat." Bridge said.

"What's up?" Z asked.

Kat laughed, no matter how long she'd know Z she couldn't get over how she talked.

"Well Commander Cruger sent me down here to tell you guys to take the day off." Kat said.

"Sweet!" Jack said.

"Wait? What about the city?" Syd asked.

"We'll call you if anything goes wrong. Go out to the park or something. Be normal teenagers for a day." Kat said.

"Okay Kat. Thanks." Jack said.

She turned around to walk out, but looked at Damien first, "And you should take Isabel and Rowan out for a little." Damien nodded and Kat left.

"So guys what do you wanna do?" Z asked.

"Ultimate Frisbee!" Bridge yelled.

"Sounds good to me." Jack said.

"Oh I want on Z's team!" Syd yelled.

"Okay, guys verses girls. Are you two in?" Jack asked Damien and Isabel.

"No. We're going to go for a walk with Rowan." Isabel said.

"Yea." Damien agreed.

Everyone got up and left the wreck room.

XxX

The Rangers drove one of the SPD Jeeps down to the park. Isabel and Damien followed behind on Rowan. When they got there, Jack jumped out of the car. "Come on guys!" Jack yelled.

The other Rangers ran over, "Wait, it's two against three. That's not fair." Sky said.

"I've got that taken care of." Z said.

"How? Who else is playing?" Bridge asked.

"I am." A clone of Z said.

"Oh, good move. We'll let the girls go first." Jack said as he tossed the Frisbee to Syd.

"Oh, you're too kind Jack." Syd joked.

"I know. Now throw it."

Syd threw the Frisbee. Jack went to catch it and missed. The Frisbee went through the bushes. "I've got it." Jack said.

Jack pushed past the bushes. "Where in the hell did you go?" Jack asked himself. "Ah ha!" Jack exclaimed as he reached to grab the Frisbee. When he got up he felt something sting his neck, "Ow!" he yelled.

Jack smacked his neck to squish the bug. Jack walked out of the bushes and was rubbing his neck.

"What's wrong Jack?" Z asked.

"Nothing, something stung me. It's you're Frisbee." Jack said as he offered Z the Frisbee.

"Are you okay?" Z asked as she took the Frisbee.

"Yea." Jack reassured her.

"Okay." Z said before she threw the Frisbee to her clone.

XxX

"They what!" Gruumm yelled.

"The prisoners have escaped sir." Said a blue headed Krybot.

Gruumm let out a growl and pointed his staff at the cowering Krybot. He shot a laser beam at the unexpecting Krybot and blew it up.

"Iysinia!" Gruumm yelled.

"Yes dear?" Iysinia said as she walked into Gruumm's thrown room with Mora close behind.

"Did you know that Cruger and his girlfriend escaped?" Gruumm asked.

"Yes. Mora and I were just planning on getting them back. In fact our plan is already in motion as we speak." Iysinia said.

"This time it better be good." Gruumm said.

"Don't worry dear, it will be. Come on Mora, let's go check on the plan's progress." Iysinia said.

She and Mora walked out of the room.

XxX

It was about five o'clock when the Rangers were finished with their game. The girls had won twenty-eight to five.

"Oh wow, you guys lost badly." Syd said.

"No we didn't. You cheated." Sky said.

"You're just jealous." Z said.

"No, you cheated. Isn't that right Jack?" Sky asked. "Jack!" Sky yelled when Jack didn't answer him.

"Hun?" Jack asked. His head was hurting and he didn't feel good.

"I said, that they cheated isn't that right?" Sky repeated himself.

"Oh yea." Jack said.

Z gave Jack a worried look, but he didn't notice.

When they got back to SPD, each of them said goodbye and got ready for bed.

XxX

Kat and Doggie were in Kat's lab when Jack came in.

"Cadet? What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" Cruger asked.

Jack just kept walking towards them, "Jack?" Kat asked.

Jack pulled out his morpher and morphed silently.

"Jack? What's wrong with you?" Kat asked.

Jack pulled out his blaster and shot at Kat. Kat knelt down and waited for the impact, but it never came. Kat looked up to see Shadow Ranger standing in front of her with his shadow saber in a defensive position.

"Cadet Landors, what in the hell has gotten into you?" Cruger screamed.

Jack still didn't answer but attacked again. He lifted his blaster and shot at Cruger this time, but Cruger blocked it. "I'm sorry Jack but I can't let you hurt anyone." Cruger said.

Cruger swung at Jack and hit his target. Jack flew back into the wall and de-morphed. Kat walked over to Cruger and put her hand on his shoulder, "Doggie, I think you should lock him up in one of the cells in here." Kat suggested

"No. It's too risky. What if he gets out?" Cruger asked.

"He can't get out unless someone lets him out. Plus this way I could figure out what's wrong with him. Jack just doesn't attack people." Kat said.

"Fine." Cruger said as he took Jack's blaster and morpher.

XxX

The next morning the Rangers were called into Kat's lab. When they got there, Z noticed that Jack wasn't there. "Where's Jack?" Z asked.

"That's why we called you here." Cruger said.

"Something's happened to Jack. He's been infected or something, I haven't got to test it yet, but something's not right with him. He tried to attack us last night." Kat said.

"You are not to listen to anything he says. He is to stay locked up in the cell. Is that understood?" Cruger asked. The Rangers nodded. "Good. Dismissed." Cruger said.

The Rangers saluted him and left.

XxX

"Kat. Let me out." Jack said. He was sitting inside his cell.

"No Jack." Kat said.

"Why not? I'm fine."

"No you're not Jack. There's something wrong with you and I'm not going to let you out until I know what it is." Kat said.

"But I'm fine!" Jack protested.

"You tried to shoot me and your commander, you're not fine." Kat said.

"It was a mistake. Let me out now!" Jack said as he hit the force field that was keeping him in the cell.

"Sorry Jack I can't." Kat said.

Kat left the lab to run a blood sample she took from Jack when he was sleeping.

XxX

Z entered the lab sometime soon after Kat left.

"Jack?" Z asked.

"Z! Is that you?" Jack asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Kat just went to tell Cruger that she was gonna let me out. But you know, you should let me out." Jack said.

"Kat said that she was going to let you out?"

"Yea. Kat figured out what was wrong with me and gave fixed me up. She said that I'm all good. Will you let me out Z?" Jack asked.

"I can't. We were told not to let you out." Z said slowly.

"But Kat said I was fine. Don't you trust me? I won't hurt you Z. Like I said, Kat said I was fine. How about this, If DC says anything I'll take the blame." Jack said.

"Okay Jack." Z said as she walked over and pressed a button.

The force field that was keeping Jack locked up faded until it was gone. "Thanks Z. Can I have a hug?" Jack asked.

"Sure Jack." Z said.

She walked up and embraced her best friend. Suddenly Z felt a sharp pain in her back. She let out a scream, before she fell into darkness.


	18. It's Not Like You

After Kat had examined Jack's blood, she walked back to her lab. She hadn't found anything unusual in his blood. So, Kat figured that she'd ask him some questions. Maybe she could find something.

Kat walked into her lab, and dropped the file that she was caring. "Z!" Kat screamed.

Z was laying face first on the ground with a knife sticking out of her back, there was a small pool of blood, so it had to have happened right before she came in. She ran over to Z. She hadn't even noticed that Jack wasn't in his cell anymore.

"Z! Z! Come on wake up!" Kat said as she shook Z. She removed the knife and threw it behind her. Then she took off her lab coat and put it over the wound. Kat put pressure on it. She was so busy helping Z that she hadn't noticed that Jack was still in the room. He picked up the knife and slowly walked over to Kat, "Hey Kat." Jack said.

Kat jumped. She turned around to see Jack holding the knife, "What did you do Jack?" Kat yelled.

"She wanted a hug, so I gave her a hug. Do you want a hug Kat?" Jack asked. He held the knife with his right hand as he walked closer to Kat.

Kat backed away from him, "Jack put the knife down, you wouldn't do this. You're sick or something. It's not like you. You wouldn't hurt people, especially not Z."

Jack looked at Kat for a minute. "Kat? What happened?" Jack asked.

"You were under someone's control. I'm guessing Gruumm's." Kat said. She stayed where she was.

Jack's eyes turned cold again, "Nobody can take control over me." Jack said. He swung at Kat, and just barely caught her arm.

Kat put a hand over her wound and stared at Jack in shock, "Jack, come on. Snap out of it. I know there's something wrong with you. You can fight it. Please Jack. Do it for Z."

Jack began to cry out in pain. He held his head, "I swear, if you say one more word, I'm going to cut your throat." Jack threatened.

Z had just started coming to by now. She felt a stinging in her back. She also heard voices. Z slowly opened her eyes to see Jack pointing a knife at Kat, who was backed against a wall. Z slowly rolled over and stood up.

Kat noticed Z but didn't say anything. She didn't want her to get hurt anymore than she already was.

"Jack, listen to me. I know you're in there. Please snap out of it!" Kat yelled.

Jack swung at Kat again, but she jumped out of the way. She wanted to lead him away from Z. when Kat hit the floor, Jack was already coming at her again. She tried to get out of the way, but Jack rammed her. He stabbed the knife through her shoulder. Kat let out a cry of pain. When she tried to move, she noticed that she couldn't. Jack had shoved the knife so far into her that it was stuck into the wall. Kat was pinned.

"No!" Z yelled.

Jack turned around, "So you're still alive? I'll take care of that." Jack said.

He hadn't even bothered to pull the knife out of Kat's shoulder, but he slowly walked over to Z. Z was leaning on the wall breathing heavily. "Z run!" Kat yelled.

"What about you?" Z retorted.

"I'll be fine. Please Z you're in no position to fight." Kat said.

Z just stood her ground as best she could. She was lightheaded and was shaking. _Damn blood loss._ Z thought.

"You want me Jack? Come and get me." Z said.

Jack walked over and pushed Z onto the ground. Z let out a yelp of pain. Jack sat on top of her and smiled evilly, "I'm going to enjoy this." Jack said.

"Wait! Just listen to me first." Z pleaded.

"Fine. You'll die either way." Jack said. He crossed his arms and waited for Z to say something.

"I just want you to know that I forgive you. I know you're not doing this on purpose. You'd never do that. And I love you Jack. You're my best friend and brother." Z said.

She closed her eyes and waited. Nothing happened. She looked up to see Jack staring at her with tears in his eyes. "Z I'm so sorry." Jack said.

"It's okay Jack. It's not your fault." Z said as she reached up and put her hand on Jack's face. Jack jumped back in shock.  
"No I can't hurt Z. She's my sister."

"But you must. It's our job!"

"I don't care! My family comes before the job!" Jack argued with himself.

Jack let out a scream and fell to the ground unconscious.

"No Jack!" Z yelled. She looked over to the wall, "Kat! Oh my Gawd are you alright?" Z asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kat said. She had been trying to pull out the knife, but it only cut her deeper.

Z took out her morpher, "Kat, try to catch this." Z said. She threw the morpher. Kat caught it. Kat called for Doggie.

"Doggie!" Kat yelled into the morpher.

"Yes Kat?"

"I need you down here now! Hurry up. Please!" Kat yelled.

"I'm on my way." Cruger replied.

Kat was going to thank Z for the morpher, but Z was unconscious too. It took Cruger a minute to get there.

"Kat!" Cruger yelled.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he walked over to Kat.

"Don't worry about me, just get Z some help. Please Doggie." Kat said.

Cruger called for Doctor Felix. Afterwards he turned back to Kat.

"They're on their way. We've got to pull the knife out Kat." Cruger said.

Kat looked at him, "That's good. And okay."

Cruger put one hand on the knife and the other on the wall. When he pulled on it Kat flinched.

"Sorry." He apologized

"It's okay. Try one big pull." Kat suggested.

"Okay."

Cruger hesitated at first, he didn't want to hurt Kat, but he had to get it out. Finally he pulled with all his might. When the blade came lose, he fell backwards. Kat let out a yelp. Cruger quickly recovered and knelt down beside Kat.

"I'm sorry!" He said.

"It's okay." Kat said. She hugged him with her good arm.

When Doctor Felix arrived he took Z and Jack to the infirmary and Cruger walked with Kat.

XxX

Kat and Cruger were sitting in the waiting room. One of Felix's assistants patched Kat up. She had no major damage done to her. Because she was an alien, she would heal in a few days.

Kat was sitting in the chair, with Cruger beside her.

"They'll be fine Kat. Our Rangers are strong." Cruger said.

"I know Doggie but still. I feel like it's my fault." Kat said.

"But it's not. You know that."

"But I should have locked my lab before I left." Kat said.

Cruger was about to say something, but Dr. Felix walked out. Kat jumped up out of her seat and met him half way.

"How are they Felix?" Kat asked.

"Jack's fine. Whatever took over his mind is gone now. As for Z." Felix took a breath. Kat gave him a worried look. "She lost a lot of blood. She didn't have any major organs punctured or anything. But she'll still need time to heal."

"Thank you Doctor." Cruger said.

Kat hadn't even noticed that Cruger had walked up. Kat turned to Cruger and hugged him.

"They'll be okay Kat." Cruger reassured.

"I know Doggie." Kat said.

"You need to get some rest." Cruger said.

"Okay." Kat said. She wasn't going to aruge with him. She was tired and sore. She let Cruger pick her up and take her to her room.

When they got there, he laid Kat on the bed. "Doggie, stay with me please." Kat asked.

"Okay Kat." Cruger said.

He slid into the bed carefully so he didn't hit Kat's arm. She laid her head on his chest. "I love you Doggie." Kat said tiredly.

"I love you too Kat." Cruger said before they both fell asleep.

XxX

Iysinia hit the desk, "Damn those Rangers."

"It's okay Iysinia," Mora said, "We've already took two of them down. We'll launch our final attack soon. While they're all weak."

Both Iysinia and Mora began to laugh. Gruumm walked in, "Why are you laughing?" Gruumm yelled.

"Because dear, it's almost time. Earth will finally be ours."

"Excellent." Gruumm said.

* * *

**Okay, so the End is near... **


	19. The Date and Unwanted Visitor

It was two days after the whole ordeal with Jack. Jack had recovered from is little 'episode' almost immediately, Z on the other had was not so lucky. Dr. Felix said she would recover, but it would take time; about three weeks to be exact. She had lost a considerate amount of blood. Kat was doing fine also. Because of her abilities she was almost healed.

Jack, Syd, Damien, and Isabel sat in the wreck room. "I think Cruger should take Kat out on a date. They need to get away." Syd said.

"Yea. They need a break. They work too much." Isabel said.

"Well that the Commander for you. And Kat can be classified as a 'workaholic'." Jack joked.

"Well, Damien and I can talk to Kat." Isabel said. Damien nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. That leaves me and Syd to get Cruger in." Jack said.

"Um guys? How exactly are we going to do it?" Syd asked.

"On second thought, I'll talk to Cruger. I can get him to take Mom. You two will find a restaurant or something." Damien said.

"Oh! I know just the place!" Syd said happily.

"How about we just let them chose the place." Jack said.

"I like that idea better." Isabel said.

"Fine. Whatever. I was just trying to help." Syd said.

"I know Syd, but still." Isabel said.

"Okay. Damien you talk to Cruger." Jack said, "I'm going to so see Z."

"I'll come with you." Isabel and Syd said at the same time.

"Okay. Come on." Jack said.

Isabel gave Damien a kiss and then followed Jack to the infirmary.

XxX

Damien walked to the Command Center after Jack and the girls left him. He walked in "Cruger! I need to talk to you." Damien said.

"Okay." Cruger said.

Cruger got up and walked out of the Command Center. Damien followed.

XxX

Cruger led Damien outside. They sat on a bench by SPD.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Cruger asked.

"I think you should take Mom out to dinner tonight." Damien said.

"What about the base?" Cruger asked.

"I'll watch it for a few hours. It can't be that hard. I'm perfectly capable of doing it." Damien said.

"Okay, let me go tell her." Cruger said as he got up and left.

_That was easy._ Damien said. He was surprised that Cruger said 'yes' so easily, and he was glad.

XxX

_I know the perfect place I'll talk Kat tonight._ Cruger thought. He walked into Kat's lab. She was sitting at her desk. No matter how many times he'd seen her, her beauty amazed him. Cruger cleared his throat.

"Commander?" Kat asked.

"Kat? I was wondering, if you were doing anything tonight." Cruger asked.

"The usual." Kat said.

"Well, would you like to go to dinner with me?" Cruger asked shyly. He didn't know why. They were a couple after all and couples are supposed to go out on dates.

"Of course, but who's going to watch the base?" Kat asked.

"Damien and Isabel." Cruger said with a smile on his face.

"I'll see you at seven." Cruger said before he left.

XxX

Seven couldn't have come any sooner for Kat or Cruger. Isabel was with Kat and Damien was with Cruger.

"Do I look alright?" Cruger asked Damien.

"For the _HUNDRETH_ time. You look fine." Damien said.

"Okay! Sorry. I just don't want to look bad." Cruger said.

"Look, Mom loves you. Do you think she cares what you wear or look like? You're a big blue dog. Trust me, she doesn't care what you look like." Damien said nicely.

"Really?" Cruger asked

"Yes, now let's go." Cruger said.

When they got to Kat's room, Cruger's jaw dropped. Kat was waiting for him. She had on a black dress that fit her nicely.

"You look nice." Kat said.

"Thanks. You look beautiful." Was all Cruger could say.

"Thank you." Kat said. Cruger offered his arm, and she welcomed it greatly. They walked out of SPD together.

XxX

After dinner, Kat and Cruger walked back to SPD.

"Dinner was great Doggie." Kat said.

"I've always loved that place. Even when I first came to Earth." Cruger said.

"It's a nice place." Kat said as her and Cruger walked into SPD.

Each of them got changed and walked back to the Command Center together. When they got there, there was none other than the Supreme Commander Birdie sitting in Cruger's seat.

"Where were you two at?" Birdie asked.

"Out." Cruger growled.

Kat knew Birdie and Cruger didn't get along.

"I order you to tell me where you went." Birdie said.

"We went out do eat. Happy?" Cruger snapped.

"Oh, so you two are a couple now? What happened Cruger, you felt lonely after losing your wife that you decided to date a fellow comrade?" Birdie asked.

"Shut the hell up Birdie." Kat was surprised when she said that. No one talked to the Supreme Commander that way, but he hit a nerve, "It's none of your damn business what Cruger and I do or who we date. It's our lives Birdie so just butt out!"

Kat took a deep breath and waited. Birdie got up and walked up into her face.

"If you keep this up Dr. Manx, I'll have you fired," Birdie said quietly, "I can 'butt' into whatever I want if you don't like it, that's just too DAMN BAD!" Birdie screamed in her face.

"Do you know what Birdie, GO TO HELL!" Kat screamed back. She took off out of the Command Center.

"Wow Birdie. I knew you sunk low, but not that low." Cruger growled before he ran out after Kat.

XxX

Kat had ran to the park before Cruger caught up with her. "Kat wait!" He said.

When he was close enough, he grabbed her and spun her around. She had tears in her eyes. _He really pissed her off._ Cruger thought. Kat hugged Cruger, "I'm sorry Doggie. It's just that man. Ugh! He makes me so mad." Kat said.

"I know Kat. He pisses _everyone_ off." Cruger said.

Kat laughed as she wiped away a tear. Just then, Cruger's morpher buzzed.

"Cruger here." Cruger said.

"Sir, the base is under attack!" Jack said.

"What!" Cruger yelled.

"It's Gru-" was all that was heard before the morpher cut out.

* * *

**Okay, I know I made it sound like Damien was being a jerk, but he wasnt. xD I didnt know how else to word it. **

**and**

**yet another cliffhanger. **

**Sadly I'm coming to the the story. **


	20. The Final Battle

When Kat and Cruger got back to the base, they were shocked. There where krybots everywhere. The most of the cadets must have fled or had been captured because there weren't many fighting. Cruger pulled out his morpher and morphed. He unsheathed the Shadow Saber. "Kat I want you to stay behind me." Cruger said.

Kat knew that there was no use in arguing with him because he was right. It would be safer if she stayed behind him. "Okay Doggie." Kat said.

Cruger destroyed enough of the krybots that were guarding the door to get in. He and Kat ran into SPD. Inside, it was a wreck. There were robot bodies everywhere and the occasional cadet, but neither Kat nor Cruger stopped. They had to get to the Command Center.

XxX

Finally they made it. The Command Center was trashed. There was smoke in the room and the computers were smashed and destroyed. In the middle of the room stood a little girl. She had long black hair and wore a black dress with black lacing and black boots. "Mora." Cruger said.

"Oh Commander, how nice it is to see you." Mora said. She held onto a doll. The doll matched the little girl's creepiness.

"Where's Gruumm?" Kat asked.

"He's on the roof. He wants to fight you Cruger." Mora said with a smile.

"Fine, but you're still under arrest Mora." Cruger said as he confined the little girl.

"Not fair! You're not fair!" Mora said.

"I know." Cruger said.

He turned to Kat, but she was staring behind him.

"Kat? What is it?"

"Oh my Gawd Doggie! It's Birdie!" Kat yelled. She ran over to Birdie. He was under a heavy peace of computer. "Here, let me help Kat." Cruger said. He pulled the computer off of Birdie.

"Birdie? Are you alright?" Cruger asked.

Birdie stirred awake, "It was a surprise attack, Damien and the others when after Gruumm. But, I don't have much time Cruger. Listen to me, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just afraid that I would lose my best Commander and the best Scientist SPD has ever had. So I'm sorry. Here Doctor Manx." Birdie said as he handed Kat a morpher.

"Sir?" Kat asked.

"It's about time you get to fight along with the Rangers. I know you'll do great thing with this morpher. Make me proud." Birdie said before he became limp.

Kat turned her head away. Cruger held on to her. Even though Birdie was an ass sometimes, he didn't deserve to die. "Don't worry Kat, I'm going to make Gruumm pay for this." Cruger said.

"I'm coming with you." Kat said.

"No you're not. I don't want anything to happen to you." Cruger said.

"I don't care. What about the Rangers? If they're hurt, I can help Doggie. I'm coming." Kat said.

"Fine." Cruger said. It wasn't the time to fight with her.

XxX

When they got to the roof, Kat let out a gasp. All of the Rangers, except Jack, where lying on the ground. Isabel was fighting Iysinia and she was winning, Jack was fighting Broodwing, and Damien was fighting Gruumm. Kat ran to the Rangers. Each of them was alive. She turned her attention to Gruumm. Cruger had now joined Damien in the fight.

After Jack and confined Broodwing, he collapsed. Isabel was just about to finish Iysinia off when she was shot with a laser beam. Iysinia had had one in her belt. "No!" Kat yelled.

Kat ran over and checked Isabel's pulse. She was alive, but barely. Kat turned to Iysinia, "how dare you." Kat growled.

"Haha! Do you honestly think I'm afraid of you? You're not scary Kat. You stole what was mine, and now I'm going to make you pay." Iysinia said. She hit a button on the gun and she suddenly morphed. She was wearing a suit much like Doggie's only her's didn't have a number on it, but a lightning bold. The suit itself was black, but outlined in dark blue. "I've learned a new trick." Iysinia said.

"Oh really? Because so have I." Kat said as she pulled out a white and orange morpher.

"SPD Emergency!" Kat yelled.

Kat's suit was orange, white, and black. Her helmet was the same, but it had a cat's ears.

"SPD Cat Ranger!" Kat exclaimed.

"Oh I've been waiting for this." Iysinia said before she and Kat began to battle.

XxX

Cruger and Damien weren't gaining any ground. Every time one would attack, Gruumm would block it. "I'm bored of your child." Gruumm said before he shot Damien. Damien fell to the ground unconscious.

"Damien!" Cruger yelled, "You're going to pay for that Gruumm!"

"Bring it on Doggie, I've been waiting for this." Gruumm said as he launched himself at Cruger.

XxX

Iysinia was losing. "Give up Iysinia. Don't make it worse for yourself." Kat said.

"Never! I'm going to make you pay for everything!" Iysinia cried out as she jumped at Kat.

Kat wasn't quick enough and they both fell to the ground. Iysinia sat on top of Kat with a dagger in her hands. "Make me pay for what?" Kat asked.

"You stole Doggie from me!" Iysinia said.

"But you were just going to betray him!" Kat yelled.

"Yea, you're right. But still. I would have liked him to at least tell me he loved me. But you ruined it." Iysinia said in a happy voice.

"You're psychotic!" Kat yelled.

"Says you." Iysinia said before she brought the dagger down on Kat. But the dagger never hit Kat. Kat looked up to see Iysinia lying on the ground beside her with a charred spot on her suit, from what looked like a fire ball. Kat turned to see Isabel with a fireball in her had. "Don't touch Kat you psychotic bitch." Isabel said.

"Isabel!" Kat cried out. She got up and ran to her. "Isabel are you alright."

"Yea I'm fine. You should go help Cruger though, he looks like he needs it. Oh and I like your suit by the way." Isabel said with one of her smiles.

"Thanks Is. And you just rest." Kat said.

"I'm not gonna fight with you there." Isabel said.

Kat ran over to Cruger.

"Doggie!" Kat yelled as Gruumm hit Cruger. Cruger when flying backwards his sword landing at Kat's feet. "No!" Kat yelled.

"Aw Doggie, I thought you'd have put up a better fight than that." Gruumm said before he started to chuckle.

Kat picked up Cruger's sword and turned to Gruumm, "I'm going to make you pay for that." Kat growled.

She jumped at Gruumm, but he blocked her attack easily. "Silly woman, you're no match for me."

"Shut up and fight me!" Kat yelled. She swung the sword madly at Gruumm. Eventually, he knocked it out of her hands and she fell to the ground. Gruumm kicked the sword away from her and pointed his staff at her, "Beg me for mercy." He said.

"Go to hell." Kat said.

"I'd rather not." Gruumm said. He lifted his staff to stab Kat.

"No!" Damien and Isabel screamed at the same time. They both had a hold of Cruger's sword. "We're going to make you pay Gruumm. You're going to pay for everything you've ever done, everyone you've ever hurt." They said.

"Oh yea? Try to kill me!" Gruumm said as he jumped towards them.

Isabel and Damien yelled at the same time. Cruger's sword shot a swirl of fire and shadows at Gruumm. "Nooo!" Gruumm cried out.

"Yes." Damien said as the swirl got wider. When it disappeared, nothing was left. Both Damien and Isabel fainted. Kat looked around, the Rangers where coming too. Kat ran over to Damien and Isabel. "Hey guys wake up." Kat said as she nudged them awake.

"I don't wanna." Isabel whined.

"Five more minutes." Damien said.

"No now." Kat said.

"Okay." Isabel said meanly.

They both got up and joined the Rangers. They stood off to the corner. They all watched Kat when she went over to Cruger. "Doggie? Doggie? Can you hear me?" Kat asked softly.

Cruger didn't respond. "Come on Doggie. Wake up Gawd Damnit!" Kat said as she slapped him.

"What!" Cruger said as he jumped up. Kat hugged him immediately. "What happened?" Cruger asked.

"Gruumm's gone."

"How?"

"Damien and Isabel killed him." Kat said.

"And Iysinia?" Cruger asked slowly.

"She's dead too Doggie." Kat said.

"Thank Gawd!" Cruger said as he pulled Kat on his lap and gave her a kiss.

The Rangers laughed.

XxX

"Today Earth can celebrate. The battle is finally over. Even though we have lost many in our battle with the Troobians. Our Supreme Commander Birdie was one of those who fell for our cause. I thank all of you who helped in the battle." Cruger said. The remainder of the SPD cadets where standing around Him, Kat, and the Rangers.

"SPD!" Jack shouted.

"SPD!" Everyone else saluted back.

"What's going to happen to SPD?" a cadet asked Cruger.

"Well, I plan on keeping SPD around." Cruger announced. Everyone cheered. He turned and took Kat's hand, "And I hope that we I can count on you guys to stay." Cruger said to his Rangers, Damien and Isabel.

"Of course, we're family after all." Z said.

"That's right. We're all one big SPD family." Bridge said.

The End (:

* * *

**A few things: **

**1. Sorry it took me so long to update it. Fanfiction wouldnt let me update any of my stories. .**

**2. That's the End of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**3. Do you think I should make another one? **


End file.
